In This City
by Skire
Summary: Marceline's a new student at this new school. She meets Finn and Jake, which leads to her meeting Bubblegum. She becomes Bubblegum's close friend but she wants to be so much more, and so does Bonni. Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum. Lots of wacky adventures, Drama, Action, and Comedy :D Now has a sequel! :3
1. New school, old habits

**Hey guys! This is a new story I thought of while watching I AM NUMBER FOUR last night. I hope you guys like it!  
Oh and in this universe, Ash is the School Jock and he used to date PB and Marceline is the new student. Make sure you review please!**

* * *

_'Another new school. Psh. Hopefully this one will be the last.'_ The pale rocker girl thought, she was once again in a new school and she hated it. She went inside and got her schedule from the lady at the registrar. "You're first class is in room 214, that's on the second floor." she stated, "Thanks." Marceline walked down the hall and though, _'Maybe I'll something different here, maybe not attract too many attention. Just lay in the shadows for once.'_ She thought about it and agreed with herself. She went up he stairs and looked for the room with the number 214, she found it and knocked. A woman with white hair opened it, "You must be Ms. Aba-"

"_McQueen._" Marceline interrupted, "I don't use my fathers surname."

"Oh, my apologies." The teacher said, "Come inside, Ms. _McQueen._"

She stepped inside and the whole class stared at her, Marceline straightened her black leather jacket and the teacher introduced her, "Class, this is Marceline McQueen. She will be in this homeroom from now on. Please be nice."

"Hi Marceline." The class said, thought it was completely monotoned, Marceline smiled. "'Sup" she replied,

"Marceline, please take your seat." Marceline looked around the room, the only available seat left was at the very back, next to this kid with a white bear hat. She shrugged and took her seat.

The teacher went back to teaching and the kid with the hat looked at her and said, "Hi."

Marceline looked at him for a second and said, "Hey."

"My name's Finn. Finn Humano. I'm 15 years old." He grinned, "And that," He pointed to the sleeping boy in front of him. "is my brother, Jake."

"Cool,"

"You sure you're a sophomore?" He asked, "You look like you should be a Junior. What are you, 18?"

"Yeah I am and well, I started pretty late. What about your brother, he looks 18 too."

"Ahh... Well, Jake was held back." Marceline laughed at this, and asked, "Why?"

"He used to cut a lot when he was in freshman year, hocking stolen bikes and snatching purses. He then was put in couseling. He's good now. He didn't know it was wrong." Marceline laughed again, "Cool. Must be nice to have a brother who cares."

"It is," Finn grinned, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Uhh sure, She pulled out her schedule and showed it to Finn. He studied it for a while and said, "We have 1st, 3rd to 6th period together, and Lunch. You're 7th and 8th are pretty close to where you're 3rd period is so it won't be hard to find."

"Cool, now I don't have to spend my time walking around looking for the right room." She laughed,

"Haha, You're really cool Marceline."

"You too Finn."

* * *

After that class, they walked together. Finn properly introduced Jake and Marceline. They walked Marceline to her next class and she thanked them with a fist bump, "Thanks dudes." "No problem Marceline." Finn said, "Yeah dude, see ya later." Jake said and they

fist bumped and left. Marceline walked in, not a lot people yet, she took a seat at the back next to the window and started to day dream. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the other people coming in and the teacher saying "Goodmorning."

"I see we have a new student here with us." The teacher said, Marceline looked up, 'huh?' she thought, "Will you please introduce yourself?"

"Oh." Marceline stood up, "I'm Marceline McQueen. Nice to meet you all." 'Not really,' she thought. Then somebody walked in, She was beautiful.  
She look like she was 17, She had pink hair and light fair pink skin, she was wearing a pink hoodie over a plain white blouse, and she was wering a pink skirt and pink boots. She was holding some papers and she handed them to the teacher, "Ahh, thank you Ms. Masters." He noticed Marceline was still standing, "Uh, Yes. Ms. McQueen, you may take your seat." Marceline took her seat and tore her gaze from 'Ms. Masters'.

"New student Mr. Harris?" she asked, and stared at Marceline

"Well yes actually."

"I see." She looked back to the teacher, "Any way I have to go now." She bowed a bit, "I will see you later Mr. Harris,"

"Alright Ms. Ma-."

"Please, sir. Just Bubblegum." She smiled,

"Alright, alright. Now go on, You'll be late for your next class." She left and closed the door. The teacher taught while Marceline thought about 'her'. She was so lost in her thought that class went by really fast, soon enough she was outside and met up with Finn and Jake.  
"How was Social Studies Marce?" Asked Finn while they were walking to their next class.

"It was _boring_."

"Haha, that's true, especially with Mr. Harris." Jake pointed out,

"Got that right man, He was like; Blah blah blah." Marceline said while making her hand talk, Jake laughed

"Man, what's the next class?" Jake asked Finn,

"Uhh, we have Biology."

"Ugh, sounds boring." Marceline said, "You guys wanna cut?"

"It's your first day!" exclaimed Finn,

"So?"

"Let's cut." Jake agreed,

"Jake, you know you can't." Finn said sternly, Jake whimpered, "Aww, c'mon man. It's just Biology."

"It's a major! besides we have lunch next anyway."

As they argued over whether they were going to cut or not they were already at the door of thier next class, Marceline sighed, "So much for cutting." Finn grinned triumphantly and went inside followed by Jake and her. Marceline was right, it was boring. So she slept through  
it. She woke up when Finn was shaking her, "Marce! Marce! Marcy!"

She groaned, "Uhh... what... what?"

"C'mon, it's lunch time." Jake said, just on que his stomach growled and so did Marceline's

"Oh, good. I'm hungry." She got up and picked up her bag and they left the room.

"Peebles and LSP said they'll meet us at the cafeteria." Finn said,

"Who's 'Peebled and LSP'?"

"Oh, they're juniors and our friends." Jake said, "Peebles is really cool. and LSP is the one who knows all the gossip."

"Huh, interesting. Oh by the way, you guys know who Ms. Bubblegum Masters is?"

"That's Peebles!" Excalimed Finn, "Yeah, she's like a straight A student. The first Junior to be a Student Council President, She's also part of the events commity. She's also a intern at this science school, plus she's super rich. Oh yeah, she also used to be a cheer leader but  
she quit due to personal issues."

"Whoa. So she's basically the one everyone is after?"

"Yeah." Jake said, "Like the perfect chick in movies. And Finn likes her." He mused,

Finn, who was now red faced yelled, "N-NO I DON'T!"

"Awww, _puppy love_." Teased Marceline,

"Shut up!"

"Calm down weenie," She laughed, "We're just kidding."

Finn huffed, then opened the door which led to the cafeteria. They went over to buy their food, "I don't _like-like _her." he sighed,

"Yeah man, whatevs." laughed Jake,

They picked up their trays and picked out their food and sat on a table at the edge of the room. "SO where are they?" asked Jake as he munched on his sandwich,

"They said they're still paying for their food. They'll be here in a sec." He put his phone away and started eating his nuggets. Marceline was feeling a bit nervous to meet 'Peebles' and she didn't know why. She ate her fries quietly then she heard somebody call, "OH MY GLOB! Hey Finn!" She turned around to see'Her' with a shorter girl in purple everything walking towards them, trays in hand.

"Hey LSP!" Finn waved, "Hey Poibles!"

"Greetings Finn!"

They sat down and Finn introduces Marceline, LSP's phone rang and she started talking with this 'Melissa' and ignored everybody else.

"You're that new student in Mr. Harris' class. McQueen was it?" asked Bubblegum,

"Uhh, yep. That's me." Marceline said,

"So you're a sophomore?"

"Uhh, yea. I-I started late." She shrugged,

"Oh, I see. Anyway, welcome to Ooo." She smiled,

_'Glob she looked beautiful.'_ Marceline thought, "Yeah, thanks." She said out loud.

They were enjoying their meal, Finn eating while telling a story on how He and Jake saved a kitten stuck in a tree and how they were 'Heroes', while Jake would only intervene when Finn forgot something. Peebles was laughing and commenting politlely while Marceline would sometimes joke and tease. LSP was still on her phone while eating some chips. Suddenly someone came up behind them, "Bonni, who are these chumps?"

"Ugh..." Bubblegum groaned which made Marceline wonder,

"ASH!" Yelled Finn, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"I came to take my _girlfriend_ back, chump."

"Look **Ash**," she said his name with distaste, "I broke up with you for a reason." Bubblegum said,

"Yeah, I still don't get that. C'mon baby." He tried to touch Bubblegum's shoulder but she moved away, closer to Marceline, which made her blush a little.

"No Ash...! S-Stay away from me you jerk!"

"C'mon Baby don't be like that!"

Finn got madder. He got up, puffed out his chest and went between them.

"Stay away from PB!" He growled, Ash picked him up by his shirt and punched him, sending him to the floor. Marceline got up and yelled,

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" She walked over to him and started a staring constest,

"What you gonna do _girly_?"

"I don't wanna hurt a pathetic jerk like you who picks on guys smaller than him." She was about to turn away from him and help finn but he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"OH! WHAT!" Ash got redder,

"You heard me! Leave my friends alone!" She jerked her arm away, Bubblegum was starting to worry.

"You're a **newbie**! You don't have any friends!" He exclaimed,

"Says the chump desperate to get his Ex back."

That's when he did it, He punched Marceline square in the jaw. Jake was helping Finn but they both looked up in time to see it happen. Jake gasped and so did Finn. LSP eyes were wide while PB just covered her mouth in shock, everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. She stepped back and flexed her jaw a bit. "Bad move, 'chump'. She charged Ash. Ash tried to punch her in the face but she ducked and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He hunched over in pain, but Marceline grabbed his collar down and kneed him right in the face. He fell down screamin in pain, Marceline was about to kick when PB stopped her. \

"T-That's enough Marceline!"

"This guy's a **jerk**! How could you have dated him!" She screamed, she knew she had no right. She was a new comer but she still felt oblidged to say those things and do what she did and was about to do.

Then a teacher came, motioned to Finn, Marceline and Ash and took them to the office. Marceline looked back, PB had a worried look on her face. But Marceline didn't know weather it was for Her, Finn or her Ex.

* * *

**GLOB this was fun! XD I hope you guys want more cause I'll be writing more of this along with my other story!  
Please review!**


	2. Bonnibel and Marcemellow

**Yehey! Chapter two is here! Sorry it's a little shorter but hey! It's the story that counts! X3  
I practically had to brainstorm this, sorta. Please read on!**

* * *

"So..." Principal Treetrunks started, "What happened-"

"They started it!" Yelled Ash,

"I wasn't finished talking Mr. _Eden_."

Ash shut his mouth and glared at Marceline, he was clutching his stomach.

"Tell me Mr. Humano. What happened." It was more of a command than a question so Finn started talking,

"W-we were eating lunch when Ash interrupted us." He hesitated, He didn't want to get PB involved so he skipped 'that' part, "We told him to go away and he wouldn't. I stood up and tried to make him go away. H-He picked me up and punched me in the face."

"Stop." Treetrunks ordered, He stopped, "Mr. Eden. Why did you punch him in the face?"

"He was being a _chump_."

"Oh? and by punching him in the face he becomes less of a '_chump_'?"

Ash couldn't answer, he just hung his head low, defeated. "Mr. Humano, continue please."

"M-Marceline c-c-came to my defend and... and, they started yelling insults then Ash punched her in the jaw. Then Marceline got mad and beat him up."

The Principal waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "So much for **Vicious** Captain of the Sharks Football team." She murmurred, then looked to Marceline,

"Ms. McQueen..." She considered, "Having fights on your first day does not help you what so ever. Your previous record is already very hard to accept. Please don't let this happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Principal Treetrunks." She replied,

"As for you Mr. Eden. Remember that you are on _probation_. You will be suspended for this, 3 days."

He looked up, "What!" He exclaimed and pointed to Finn and Marceline,"What about them!?"

"Mr. Humano did not do anything wrong and as for Ms. McQueen, she will be in detendtion for 3 days, 2 hours each."

"That's not fair!" He gestured to himself, "Look at what she did to me!?"

"It was self defense you jerk."

"Why you little bi-"

"ENOUGH!"

They all settled down, "I don't want to hear anymore. Mr. Eden, If another incident like this occurs, you will be kicked off the football team." This got the boys attention cause his eyes looked wild and he nodded without another word. "As for you Ms. McQueen, I don't want to see you here in my office again. Now all of you, go to the nurse's office and get your injuries treated."

They all left and the two punished teens received a pink slip from the secretary and left the office. Ash kicked the door open and headed towards the Nurse's office. Jake, PB, and LSP were waiting outside the office and watched him go, Finn came out after him and was greeted by Jake, "You okay man? Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, man. I got off the hook but-"

"I got detention for 3 days." Marceline said, coming out of the office. Bubblegum went over to greet her,

"You guys should, like, totally go to the nurse's office." She said and pointed to Finn's bleeding nose and Marceline's giant bruise.

"Y-yeah, you should." PB said, She couldn't look at Marceline. "Guys, could go on ahead of us. I want to talk to Marceline, alone."

"Sure Poibles, oh and Marce?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem dude." She grinned and winced at the pain of her jaw. "Ow."

Jake and LSP led Finn to the nurse's office leaving Marceline and PB to talk, they were quiet for a while. Then PB asked, "Why did you do that?"

"huh?"

"Why did you defend Finn and..." She pursed her lips, "Me?" she whispered,

"'Cause you guys are me new friends and-and that guy was a real douchbag."

"But we only met and you don't know anything about me, I-I don't deserve to be defended. Finn only does that cause he has this crush on me, I get that. But you... Why did you-" She was cut off by Marceline touching her cheek, brushing off a tear. She hadn't realised she was crying. She was remembering all her mistakes in the past. In her head, she was somebody that had no right to even have friends after what she had done. But Marceline wanted to know her more. She felt that this girl had a lot of problems and she wanted to make them all  
go away.

"Hey hey hey, I did it cause I wanted to. I mean, I've been to a lot of schools but this is the first one that actually had a good first impression on me." She paused, "Besides, I think you deserve more than 'that'" She was describing Ash.

Bubblegum just nodded, "You're a real friend Marceline... Thank you so much."

"Uhh, yeah. No problem?"

Bubblegum smiled and wiped away her tears, then Marceline asked something, "Is Bubblegum really your name?"

Bubblegum looked at her, "Maybe. Why?"

"Cause that jerk called you, '_Bonni_'."

"Oh."

"So what's your real name?"

"I-I don't really let anyone call me that."

"Ash calls you that." Marceline pointed out."

"It's not like I can make him stop now can I?"

"Yeah, but still."

"I don't know..."

"Just think of it as... a reward."

Bubblegum sighed, Then Marceline saw she was sad, "Uh, nevermind... forget it. You probably have some personal issues about it-"

"_Bonnibel_."

"Huh?"

"_Bonnibel_." She repeated, "That's my real name."

"Oh." She tried it out, "_Bonnibel_. It's nice. I like it."

"Now, tell me what your nicknames are."

"What?"

"C'mon, if you get to call me something I don't like, I should do the same to you." She stuck her tongue out,

Marceline laughed, "Tough luck, I don't have any." Then she stuck her tongue out,

"Oh, then I'll just make some up." Marceline's mouth shaped to an O, "Uh-oh."

"How 'bout... _Marmalade_?" Marceline face went red, "Don't you-"

"Or maybe, Mar mar? Or Marci? or maybe..."

'Glob no.'

"_Marcemellow_~!" she mused,

"Glob don't!"

"AHA! Too late I found it!" She squealed, Marceline just graoned,

Bubblegum laughed and grabbed Marceline's hand "We should probably go to the nurse's office now."

"Nah, we don't need to. It's just a small bruise." Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't hurt that much." Then Bubblegum slightly touched it and she winced, "**OKAY**, it hurts a lot."

"C'mon, what are you? Scared of the nurse?" Marceline gulped, "No." she whispered, Bubblegum giggled, "C'mon, scaredy cat." Marceline then pouted, "I'm not a scaredy cat..." and Bubblegum just giggled some more, then realised something. 'I really like Marceline.'

When they got to the nurse's office Finn just got out with a bandage across his nose and some cotton stuffed in one of his nostrills. "'ey Mawceline."

"Hey Finn," She and PB then went inside, They just gave her an ice pack and said she had to hold in place most of the time. They also said they should rest, anywhere was fine too. Ash was still in the infirmary since Marceline beat him up real bad. They went outside and Marceline asked something, "Hey 'Bonni'." Everyone looked at her in shock then looked to Bubblegum for her reaction, "Yes 'Marcemellow'?" Finn, Jake, and LSP's jaws dropped. Marceline saw their reactions and Bubblegum's giggling face and said, "Uhh, maybe later."She giggled, they still were shocked, and Marceline just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys, let's head to class." PB said, Jake got out of his shocked state and said,

"It's already 3:30. There's only thirty minutes left, let's go home."

Everyone agreed, LSP had a car so she drove home. Finn and Jake went to the right and Marceline and PB went to the left, they walked home together. PB and Marceline talked, Marceline told jokes and PB would laugh. PB would tell funny stories of how finn used to block  
every boy that came near her during the school dance and Marceline would laugh. They were becoming good friends then PB remembered something,

"What were you going to ask me earlier?" Asked Bonni,

"Oh yea, I was going to ask you your phone number."

"Oh, well here." PB got a pen and wrote her number down on Marceline's arm. Then she stopped at this massive pink mansion. Marceline stared at it with awe. "Well... this is my stop."

"Uh-huh." Marceline looked at the mansion, at the phone number, then to Bonni. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"

"You bet Marcemellow."

"All right, Bye Bonni." She waved and left,

"Bye."

* * *

**Yehey! End of Chapter 2! Haha, In the next chapter I'll probably make it a time skip cause I'm laaaazzzyy! X3**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Sorry again cause it was short... TT^TT**


	3. Pink Revenge

**Huzzah! The next chpater!  
As I have said before, I thought about this while watching I AM NUMBER FOUR. So there's a part here you might recognize if you've watched it. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
Happy readings!**

* * *

Three Days. That's how long it's been since she first met Bonnibel. That's how long it's been since she beat the crap out of her ex-boyfriend. That's also how long it took her from being a no-body to _Marceline the Hardcore_, in school. And lastly, that's how long it took her to be Bonnibel's '_bestfriend_'.

Well, that's what LSP and Jake say anyway.

In the past three days Bubblegum and Marceline have always been texting eachother. Bubblegum had been very curious about Marceline and She was the same with her. Marceline asked about her past, she would say some of it but not all of it. For some reason, Bubblegum trusted Marceline.  
She told her her problems like, '_Melissa's been trying to get Brad from LSP and she's telling me to help her, what do I do?_' and somehow Marceline actually thinks of a pretty logical answer, '_Well, they are both your friends but I'm pretty sure Melissa isn't the type to hold a grudge._' and Bubblegum would believe her and try out her answer. She could only do it though, with Marceline by her side. They developed a pretty nice relationship.

Today, was friday. Marceline got up grogily. She looked at her clock, 7:30. "Shit." She got up hastily and took a quick shower, after that she put on some black denims, a plain white t-tshirt, an unbuttoned red flannel, nad her red converse. She didn't have time for breakfast so she just grabbed a strawberry yogurt and chugged it on the way to school. She looked at her cellphone, 5 unread messagess and 2 missed calls. All from Bonni. She smiled at that. She opened the messages,

'_Goodmorning Marcy :))_' received at 6:00 am

'_Marcy? You awake yet...? :/_' received at 6:45 am

'_you watched that Billy The Hero marathon last night didn't you?_' received at 7:12 am

'_WAKE UP! You're gonna be late!_'recieved at 7:28 am

'_I'll see you later, Marceline._' received at 7:36 am

Marceline looked at the time on her phone, 7:54 am. "Daym." She walked up the school and ran up the stairs. When she got to her room it was, 7:59. She walked in and right behind her was the teacher. "Take your seat everybody, ." Marceline smiled and went to her seat next to Finn. "Dude." She fist bumped them both.

"You're late, why?" asked Finn,

"My alarm didn't wake me up."

"Ha, Finn would've been late too if I didn't roll him out of bed." said Jake as the teacher started calling in names, and checking to see who were  
present.

"You watched Billy last night?" asked Finn,

"Hell yeah. Didn't you?"

"We didn't get to finish. It was getting late."

"The marathon-"

"Finn Humano." The Teacher called,

"Present!"

"Jake Douglas."

"Hey!"

"Marceline McQueen."

"'Sup teach!"

"All right,that's the end of that and there's really nothing to announce, and I don't really care if you all just talk so go on, just don't bother me." The teacher went on doing something on her laptop.

"You were saying Marce?" asked Jake,

"Uhh, oh yea. The marathon was only up to 2am."

"What!? You watched 'till **2 in the morning**!?" Finn exclaimed,

"Yeah, how long did you watch?"

"11:30." Jake said,

"Weak." Marceline teased,

"We would've finished it if there wasn't school today." Finn huffed, "Jermaine shut the T.V. off before we could have any say in it."

"Tough luck weenies." She laughed,

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you Marce, You have chem and Geometry with peebles today right?"

"Huh?" She looked at her schedule, 2nd period chemistry and 6th period is Geometry, "Oh yeah, friday sched. How did you know?"

"Peebles told me to tell you that you'll be meeting with her at your locker."

"OH, cool." Finn is then called by this girl with a cat bonet, "Hey susan." He then walked over to her, leaving Marceline and Jake to chat.

"How did you do it Marceline..." asked Jake, as he moved from his seat to Finn's

"Do what?" she asked turning to face him,

"How did you become friends with Peebles so fast? and not just friends, but bestfriends."

"I dunno, I guess it was... fate?" she shrugged, "Why?"

"Well I haven't seen anyone as close to her as you are now since..." He looked around, "_Since Ash..._" he whispered,

"Ash?" She said distastefully, "Well, she still hasn't told me anything about them yet, so spill."

"Naw man, she has to tell you cause even I don't know the full story."

"Well..." she thought about it, "Give me an idea."

"I don't really know..."

"C'mon Jake,"

"Well all I know is Ash was only dating her for her money," This got Marceline angry, "and that Peebles was dating him cause of peer pressure."

"Peer pressure?"

"A lot of people were saying they looked good together; School Jock and Head cheerleader, and what not." He gestured,

"Oh..."

"That's all I'm gonna tell you."

"Cool, that's all I need to know- wait, what day is it today?"

"Friday, why?"

"Argh...!"

"Why? What's wrong with friday? You have somthing against it?"

"What? No! It's been three days..."

"So...?"

"Ash's last suspension was yesterday... It means he's back today."

"Oh Glob, you're right."

"If he tries to bother Bonni again, I might have to send him to the fucking hospital..." Growled Marceline,

"Chill dude, I doubt he'll try anything direct. You should watch out though."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"He's got a lot of connection in the school so he can get to you without getting caught, I've seen it before."

"What happened before?"

"W-well a kid named Neptr was always bullied by Ash before then he told his parents and got Ash Suspended. Then-Then the when Ash got back, N-Neptr's shirt tail 'accidentally' got caught on a bus bumper and was dragged for miles... H-He switched schools."

"That asshole..."

"I know man, so you better be on your guard, even Finn has been cautious since the_ incident_." He pointed to his brother and Marceline noticed his eyes were always looking at the door and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Yeah, I'll- I'll keep my guard up." she said, 'for Bonni.' she thought

The Bell rang, and she they headed for their lockers. The awesome part was they were in the same locker-hood. Marceline's locker was only 3 lockers away from Finn's and he was right next to Jake. As they got to the lockers they started unlocking them,

"So where's Bon?" Marce asked Finn,

"She's probably on her way, her first class is in the third floor." he replied,

Marceline didn't realize what had happened untill it had happened. As they opened their locker doors, pink paint doused them head to knees. She looked at her locker, all her stuff was covered in paint, she looked to her left, Finn was in the same predicament. She looked at her locker again, there was a note stuck at the back of it.

'**STAY AWAY FROM BUBBLEGUM**' It read  
.

She grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it up, then somebody behind her spoke "Looks like someone is getting more pink than she wanted." She recognized that pathetic voice anywhere,

"Ash..." She turned around and saw him, laughing with a bunch of other guys. The look in his eyes, Satisfaction. Marceline growled. Marceline payed no attention to the crowd forming around them she walked towards him,

"Y-You-!" She was about to pounce but Jake stopped her and whispered,

"_No... You don't have any proof it was him! Stop...!_" Jake struggled to keep his vicious friend's hands off of Ash. Soon enough she calmed down, sorta.

"**YOU DID THIS!**" Marceline shouted and pointed at Ash, "**YOU COWARD!**" He just laughed which made Marceline even angrier.

"Finn? Marceline?" Pb said as she pushed through the crowd, "What the-" then she saw Ash, her face was a stone grave. Then she looked to  
Marceline, "_Marcy?_"

"I'm fine _Bon_..." Ash's face was pure resentment when he heard his ex girlfriend call Marceline her petname and then it became pure rage when she heard '_this bitch_' call Bonnibel '_bon_'. His friends had to stop him from punching Marceline, then he calmed and spoke,

"Bonni, c'mon. Look at them." He pointed to Marceline and Finn, "They're **losers**! and a bunch of **chumps**! Come back to me babe!"

"Get out of here... Ash." Bubblegum growled,

"Bo-" He was cut off by the school couselor,

"What happened here?" He asked and pointed to Marceline and Finn, still covered in Pink paint. Then He looked to Ash and his friends, and his eyes squinted, "Everybody head back to class!" Everybody scrambled out of there except for the four friends. He then pointed to Bubblegum and Jake, "You two help these two get clean and get them some clothes from the drama club or lost and found. Afterwards come to my office." After that the teacher left the four teens. The halls were cleared and they were alone.

* * *

**ASH IS SUCH A CHUMP!  
Haha, so hurray! Next chapter! What will Marceline do...? The next chapter will be like plotting for revenge or something. I dunno yet! XD**

**Any suggestions? :D**

I hope you liked it!  
Please review!


	4. A Small Payback Takes A Great Hit

**Oh hey look the next chapter! XD Any way this is actually pretty short but it's like part two of Pink Revenge. SO yeah, ENJOY READING!**

* * *

'Stupid douchebag...' Marceline mumbled as she washed the paint out of her hair. She was in the girl's shower room, washing the paint off of her body while PB and Jake got some clothes for her and Finn. She was still grumbling about how she'll beat the crap out of that asshole when PB came in, "Knock-Knock," She said,

"Still in the shower." Marceline replied,

"Oh, well I found some clothes that... umm, you might like, but they're a bit_ formal._"

"Please don't tell me you got a dress..."

"Oh no, I already knew you wouldn't want that, so I got **this** instead."

"And what is **this**?" Marceline said, almost finished washing, "I can't see it you know." Bubblegum giggled,

"Oh just wait."

'_That's not good..._' Marceline thought. She finished up and PB handed her the towel and clothes. As she dried herself PB was humming,

"These aren't all bad."

"Hehe, glad you like em." then she said, "_Marcemellow.._." There was a hint of scaredness in her voice,

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't try to kill Ash." Marceline was shocked to hear this,

"Why not Bonni?!" She growled while pulling up the pants PB gave her,

"It'll only get you in more trouble..." Marceline heard the concern in her voice, "He's _luring_ you to do something bad. Y-You might get..."

"Might get what?" She said as she buttoned her shirt,

"**Expelled**..." She paused, "I've seen your old record Marceline."

"Oh."

"Promise me."

"Okay okay." She said, she was about to get out.

"Pinky swear."

"What?" She said as she got out, still not finished dressing. She had a shirt and pants but no shoes and her hair was a mess.

"_Pinky swear_."

"Seriously Bonni?"

She nodded, "Fine." Marceline held up her pinky and hooked it with Bonni's "I _pinky swear_." then Bubblegum smiled,

"Now finish getting dressed would 'ya?"

"Yeah yeah..."

"And where's your necktie?"

"Bonni, It's not really neccessary."

"C'mon! It completes your look!"

"Bo-"

That's when she did it, she pouted her lip and did that insane puppy dog face and said, "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseee e?" She knew Marceline hated it cause she couldn't resist it. She discovered it two days ago. Marceline tried to look away but the she already saw and the image was stuck in her head. "Owgh... Fine..." She took the necktie and tied it. She put on her shoes and fixed her hair, "Lemme get a look at you." Bonni said, and she did, and Marceline looked dapper.

She was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeved rolled up to her elbows, she had a black necktie on that was tied loosely, which fit with her slacker attitude and the black pants and red converse worked nicely. Her hair was in a loose ponytail so it almost looked like she had short hair on the right angle. She looked so dapper and Bonni couldn't help but stare.

"Bon?"

"..."

"What you staring at? Is there still some pink on me or something?" She turned around, a full 360, before PB replied.

"Oh! Oh... It's nothing, you just look so..." She couldn't say dapper or handsome or cute, it would sound weird, so she said "... _Nice_."

"Ah, like what you see?" Marceline put her arms behind her head and winked at her, which made Bubblegum blush,

"Eew... Perv." Marceline laughed,

"I'm not the one staring Bonni." She stated, which made her blush even more,

"Oh... OH! You!" She started hitting Marceline as she laughed,

"Haha, Jeez Bonnibel. I was just teasing."

"Yeah, Yeah. C'mon Marcemellow. Let's go."

Marceline shrugged and grabbed her stuff. When they were out they saw Finn and Jake waiting for them. Finn was now wearing a blue bonet, a white shirt too big that it reaches his knees and some cargo pants. "-elp me tuck em in Jake." He said,

"Yeah yeah, don't get your knots in a twist." He helped finn tuck them in but he still looked ridiculous, when they got there Marceline laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Actually it is," She laughed some more then PB hit het on the side,

"It's rude to make fun 'Mellow." Marceline pouted at her petname, then PB helped Finn with his shirt by properly tucking it in and pulling it out just enough.

"There." She smiled,

"Th-Thanks Peebs." He blushed, then looked to Marceline, "Got a date Marce?"

"Shut up man, at least I look... **F-I-N-E**. _Fine_" She talked smoothly which made Finn and Jake laugh and Pb to nervously laugh and blush,

"We should probably head back to class." PB said, Jake checked his watch,

"Umm, actually... Lunch is in...5...4...3...2...1"

**BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG GG!**

Students piled out of classrooms and headed to the cafeteria,

"Oh, cool." Said Marceline, "Let's go eat." She grinned,

So they headed to the Canteen and met up with LSP along the way. "**OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS!** Everyone is, like, talking about you two and how you guys are going to like die or something."

"Really?" Asked Finn,

"Yeah! They're like, '_Oh, Finn and Marceline are gonna get it. That's probably just a warm up prank for Ash._' and I was like, Finn and Marceline are, like, lumpin' awesome and they can so take on Ash cause he's a lumpin' Lumper."

"Awesome," says Marceline,

"Oh and I heard that Ash is lumping planning on more gob for you guys so, like for glob's sake, be careful!" She said waving her hands in the air,

"Thanks for the support LSP." Smiles Finn,

"No Problem Finn I-" **Ring! Ring!** She picks up her Cellphone, "Oh Mah Glob! _Melissa_!" Then she starts talking with her, They grab their grubs and sit down on a table.

"Marcesmellow."

"Yeah?" she said with some fries in her mouth,

"Why were you late earlier? What time did you sleep?"

"OH right... Haha, funny story. Remember when I said I wouldn't watch the Billy The Hero Marathin 'til it ends?"

"Yes..."

"Well I sorta finished it,"

"Untill what time?"

"uhh..."

"She watched it 'til 2 am." Jake said with a mouthful of burrito,

"**YOU WHAT!?**"

Marceline punched Jake, "**OW!**" and glared at him,

"Marceline! You said you'd sleep early so that you'd be able to eat breakfast properly in the mornings! Instead of cutting classes to eat."

"Yeah well, I didn't cut now did I?" She smirked,

"Ugh... fine... You get off the hook _this time_, but next time I'm going to have to _punish_ you."

"Oh? and how you going to do that?"

"Do you really want to know Marcemy?" She said evily, which made Marceline shudder,

"Nope."

"Good. Now behave next time, okay?"

"Yes Bonni." and Jake laughed,

"You're like her girlfriend or something." He countinued laughing as Marceline and Bubblegum blushed,

"Shut up dude." Then Marceline saw something, Ash at the other end of the room, looking at them. That's when she got her idea for revenge. She scooted closer to Bubblegum and said, "I mean look at us, would we really look good as a couple?" Marceline wrapped an arm around Bubblegum's shoulder, Ash saw this and he heated up. Bonni was also blushing madly now.'_He can't hear what we're saying so this was good._' Marceline thought, then Jake answered,

"Actually..." He thought about it for a moment, scratching his chin, "Yeah, you would." Bubblegum was now redder than a tomato and Marceline was pinker than usual but they just laughed out loud and she pressed herslef closer to Bonni, brushing shoulders and cheeks as she laughed. Ash then kicked the table and flipped a chair over and glared at Marceline. Bonni didn't see or hear cause she was laughing so hard and Ash was too far away. Ash then stormed out of the Cafeteria, '_You're move, Eden._' Marceline thought as she grinned widely.

"Guys! Look!" Finn shouted and pointed out the window, "The Hollowe'en saturday festival is tomorrow! We should totally go there!"

"Hell yeah!" Marceline said, "It's also a costume party!"

"Awesome!"

"We should totally go!" Jake said,

"Yes, I think it would be wonderful." PB said,

"So we're going?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Exclaimed Marceline,

After eating it was 6th period and Marceline was with Bonnibel. "See you guys later."

"Yeah man, I mean, wo-Man." They bumped fists and parted ways

"What class do we have again Bonni?"

"It's Geometry, It's a pretty easy class."

"For you, probably, but I haaaate math." She groaned, and Bonni giggled,

"Don't worry silly, I'll help you." She smiled and Marceline did too. She loved Bonni's smile, it was just so cute. They got to class a bit early, Marceline was about to go take a seat at the back so she could just snooze but Bonnie pulled her to seat beside her right at the front,

"Oh-no! No Sleeping for you! You're staying right here beside me and you're going to listen to the lecture." Marceline just groaned. '_This is going to be along subject.'_

* * *

**HURRAY! A festival!  
The next chapter will have some action in it so I hope you guys are waiting cause I'll be updating real soon! ^^**

_  
_**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Fatal Festival

**Man I was supposed to upload this sooner but my net crashed... This chapter is a bit short because I wanted to cliff hanger you guys! XD **

* * *

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Finn said, and he was right. The festival was scary and awesome at the same time. I giant ferris wheel was in the middle, the carts were jack-o-lanterns with see through glass for floors. There were tons of rides. The four friends were standing in line, waiting for their turn to get inside through the entrance, they had their tickets in hand. Finn's costume was a Ghost Knight, His white bear hat was tattered and beat he had a long blue torn cape and his armor was partly destroyed and make up showed blood and gore. Jake's costume was a werewolf, he had blonde fur all over his body and he was only wearing torn jeans. Marceline's costume was a vampire, a long black torn cloak with high collars, a suit under it. She had fangs too and her eyes, instead if her natural Golden brown, was crimson red. Peebles costume was a witch, but not the ugly witch that had a crooked nose. She was the hot type. She was wearing the witch hat and she had a broom but her dress was tight and she wore black and purple leggings with them, her dress came with a torn ribbon that was tied above her mid section, which showed the curve of her body. Marceline almost had a nose bleed when she saw her but she controlled herself.

"So what ride do we go on first?" Asked Marceline,

"I want to try the **Ferris Wheel** first." Said Bubblegum,

"No! That ride is for the last moments! Don't you know that?" Said Marceline,

"Well, Marcemellow, I don't always get to go on festivals." She pouted,

"That's another one in the list then. But now you know! C'mon! Let's go to the **Road of Horrors** first!"

"Uhh-"

"Yeah! Sounds radical!" Yelled Finn, Finally they were through the entrance and they found their way to the ride; **Road of Horrors**. The four of them took a seat on the back this pick up truck and ut started going slowly. Bubblegum was uncomfortable and Marceline noticed,

"Bon? You okay?"

"I-I'm, uhh..." Gulp,

"It's okay if you're scared you know,"

"Really? a-are you?"

"Hell naw, but now you have nothing to worry about cause I'm right here." She smiled, and Bonni smilled too.

"This gonna be so cool!" said Finn,

"I-I dunno man..." Jake was cowering and Marceline laughed,

"Man up, '_werewolf_'"

"Don't sas me!" Jake pouted,

Just then, bats came flying at them. Bubblegum screemed and clinged on to Marceline, Jake dove head first into the floor of the pick up truck while Finn laughed. Next a Hanging lady dropped down from a tree and tried to grab at them, Bubblegum screamed again and this time burried her face in Marceline's neck, making Marceline blush hard. While Finn laughed as he tried to comfort Jake. Bubblegum was still clingin to Marceline but the after a while of nothing happening she calmed a bit, and Marceline and Finn pointed to the far off sights, which weren't as scary as the up close touchy ones. There was a girl being electrocuted. There was an old married couple hanged in a tree holding hands and then there was this shriek but the didn't see where it came from. Then the car stopped and the driver looked back from the front and said, "End of the line... Get off." He smiled evily and the group got off and he drove off slowly.

Bubblegum was clingin on to Marceline's arm like it was the last thing that would keep her alive, so Marceline removed Bubblegum off her arm and she put it around her. Bubblegum, being to afraid to be embarassed, accepted it and hugged Marceline. Jake was cowering behind Finn, grasping his cape and his eyes darting around. Then the sound of a chainsaw and a maniacal laugh. They were then being chased, Bubblegum screamed and ran holding on to Marceline, they were far ahead and Jake slung Finn over his shoulder and ran faster, Bubblegum tripped and she screamed as the Chainsaw maniac closer, Marceline had to carry her bridal style as she burried her face in her neck. Finn and Marceline were laughing out loud while Jake and Bubblegum were running for their young adolescent lives. They lost the maniac and Bubblegum still held on Marceline not letting go, Jake puts Finn down and pants. "M-My heart, *pant* C-C-Can't take anymore..." He leans on a tree and Finn helps him catch his breath. Marceline puts Bonnibel down when she finally losened the grip on her, "Me too Marcy... I can't take it!"

"Hey hey hey, I'm here remember?" Bubblegum just clings to her again, burying her face in Marceline's shoulder,

"I know... That's why I made it this far..." This made Marceline blush hard, and she patted Bubblegum on the back. They rested there for a while, then all off a sudden, the candles and lanterns that lit the area went out. "Whoa!" Finn said, Bubblegum shrieked, "Marceline!" There was terror in her voice, "Marceline hel-!" She was cut off, which made Marceline worry, "**BONNI!?**"

Her eyes still couldn't adjust to the dark, she looked around, "**FINN?! JAKE!?**" No response, she waited,

"Marceline!" It was finn, but he sounded far off, then something tackled her.

She went sprawling on the gound, she heard snickering around her. She growled. She was about to pounce where the snickering came from but someone grabbed her arms and put het in a head lock. Then she was punched repeatedly in the stomach. Then finally, her eyes adjusted. She could see masked guys wearing night vision goggles. Her eyes were always better in the dark, it's where she was born after all. As the guy in front of him was about to punch again, she flipped the guy that was holder her over her head and they crashed into each other. Marceline looked around, there was at least ten guys and there was a guys in the middle, in the middle hole of his mask a strands of white hair, like Ash's.

"Ash..." She growled.

She charged, the they charged.

On guy kicked Marceline in side she winced in pain, then a guy tried to punch her. She grabbed his arm and threw him at the guy that kicked her. She Punched one guy and elbowed him in the face, knocking out a few teeth. One guy had a baton and hit her on the temple, she stumbled a little and touched her temple, she was bleeding, she quickly regained her balance and she picked up a couple of rocks and threw it at the baton guy, as he was distracted by the rocks, Marceline kicked him in the stomach and he slammed into one of the guys that was on the floor and was trying to get up.

She hissed and Charge straight for Ash. She lunged at him, he caught her arm then drew a knife and stabbed her in the side. She screamed in pain. But what Ash hadn't counted on was her still being able to move after that. As he drew the knife out of her side, she fell to her knees, clutching her side. He walked over to her and whispered next to her ear "Not so toughe now are 'ya?" He growled and slashed at her shoulder. She howled. As Ash was getting up Marceline growled and moved so fast, in a few seconds she grabbed Ash by the throat tore off his mask and goggles flipped him into the ground and drop-kneed his leg, definitely breaking it. Then she arm locked him. "Grah!" She was twisting his arm the wrong way, "Let's see if you'll still be on the football team if you only have one arm..." She pulled harder,

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash tried to flail but Marceline was too strong, She pulled harder. He was about to reach his limit when something knocked Marceline off of Ash. "Ash! We gotta go! Cops are here!" it was one of he's luggies he was missing a tooth and he was spitting out blood and had a black eye. Marceline shook her head, her vision was blurry and spotted, the adrenaline she had earlier was gone. The last thing she saw was Ash limping away and flashlight coming her way, then darkness.

* * *

**HUZZAH! I told you it was short! But don't worry! The next chapter is gunna make up for it!  
There's gonna be a bit more of bubbline! X3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Cling To You

**Okay! So here's the chapter you've been waiting for XD I still love the fact that I cliffhangered you XD  
It's not much, it's all I could, sorta, work with for now. Enjoy! X3**

* * *

Marceline looked around, it was dark. She felt grass under her fingers. '_Where am I...?_' she got up and there was a mirror beside her. She looked

into it and saw dried blood all over her face. She was about to touch the glass when someone touched her shoulder, pain shot through it. She looked behind her. '_Bonni?_' But it wasn't her. It was a man,tall. He had dark hair, and looked much like Marceline. '_No, Marceline. It's me._'

She squinted her eyes, then suddenly they were in a bar sitting down at a table facing each other,

'_Dad._' She said, resentment clearly in her voice. '_what are you doing here? Where are we?_'

'_You're in a dream. and I'm communicating with you._'

'_How the hell is that possible?_'

'_Cause you and I are the same._'

'_Hah, you were never even in my life since last year! How can we be the same?_'

'_It's hard to explain right now and I haven't much time but you have to listen to me._'

'_Why would I listen to you?'_

'_A great evil is coming, beware Marceline..._'

'_What do you mean?_'

Then the dream shifted and darkness enveloped her and she opened her eyes.

* * *

'Ugh... I feel funny...' Marceline looked around, she was in an unfamiliar room. The Ceilieng was white and so were the walls. She tried getting up but her left side and shoulder her bad. She ended up maoning in pain. She looked to her left, a brown door, A desk, and a dextrose. 'A hospital?' she wondered and tried thinking back on the last thing she could remember... She remembered the festival, the ride, and the ambush. She remembered everything, the fighting, the stabbing, the ripping his arm off. She growled in anger and tried to get up again, this time she was able to get into a sitting position, which hurt a lot. She looked to her right, a window with the curtains drawns. She looked at the desk again, there was a clock; 3:45. She sighed, 'what day is it today?' she looked down at herself, she was wearing a loose white shirt and some shorts apparently. She looked around to see if anybody else had been here, no luck. Then something struck her, 'Bonni.' Her eye's widened in shock, 'What happened to Bonni!?'then she remebered somebody else, 'Finn and Jake?!' She looked around frantically, then she removed the dextrose from her wrist, which probably hurt. She tried pushing off the bed, then later realised that putting pressure on her left side was a bad idea. She got up and leaned on the desk with her right arm. She limped very slowly towards the door. When she reached the edge of the desk, she tried standing on her own, and fell on to her knees, "Nggh!" then she just sat there on the floor,

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She was dangerously close to tears, "I couldn't even protect her from a pathetic jerk, I couldn't protect all of them..." Tears streamed down her face, she didn't care anymore. 30 minutes later, she was still sitting there but the tears were gone and her face itched cause  
of the dried tears. She sat there staring at the floor then the door opened, she looked up. It was Bonni, "Marceline! You're finally awake! after five days...!" She exclaimed,'five days...' Marceline looked at Bonnibel, she was okay, she had a small bandage on her temple and cheek, but other than that she was ok. "What are you doing there!?" Then she looked at the detached dextrose wire and the blood across her sleeve which even Marceline didn't notice, "Marceline what's wrong with you!?" Marceline just smiled, Bonnibel helped her up and on to the bed. Marceline had  
tears on the corner of her eyes,

"You're okay..." she croaked, Bonnibel just smiled and said,

"Yeah, thanks to _you_..." That shocked Marceline, she didn't so anything but get beat up.

"I didn't do anything..."

"No, you did something. You fought them."

"And look at what happened..."

"Marceline, they were supposed to leave you with just two guys, and the rest was supposed to-" she choked, and that caught Marceline's attention,

"Supposed to what?"

"Beat up Finn and Jake, and- and-"

"And what Bonni...!?"

"_Rape me..._" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Marceline's rage was fueled once more. Bubblegum took her hand, "Even though you hadn't meant to... Y-You saved me... I-I can't thank you enough..."

"How did you find out the plan?! Is Ash in Jail?!" Marceline winced, shouting made her side hurts,

"Calm down, you're hurting yourself... F-Finn and Jake, they interrogated a guy that tried to beat them up. Only one guy, they took him down and he started talking." She paused, "Ash is also in the hospital, and no he's not going to jail."

"**WHY THE HELL NOT!?**- Augh...!" she clutched her side,

"Marcy! Please, controll... Ash's excuse was he got mugged, none of them were caught. They say they were mugged, no one believes us Marceline... They say that a different gang went after us."

"**HOW COULD-!** Garh...!"

"Marcy!"

"Ugh... okay... How could they not believe us?!"

"Cause they were wearing masks..."

"So! I took off Ash's! I saw his face."

"They say your head got hit good if you're going to be imagining the face of your enemies. I'm sorry Marceline but we can't do much here."

"W-! why not..!?"

"Ash's dad is the _Chief of Police_, I think he's covering up for his son." That alarmed Marceline, '_That asshole! Like father like son!'_

"**Graaaaaaaaah!**" Marceline grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room, hurting her shoulder and side in the process,

"Marceline! please! Wait for the nurse, she'll be here soon and we'll patch you up again! stop hurting yourself!" Bonni cried which got Marceline worried,

"I-I'm sorry Bonni... I'm just so mad!" She growled just to prove her point,

"I know Marcy... but right now we can't do anything."

Marceline sighed and touched Bubblegum's cheek, "Are _you_ okay?" Bubblegum press her cheek closer to her palm and held it with her own, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes." She smiled,

"_Thank glob_..." She exhaled, "What about Finn and Jake?"

"Finn has a sprained ankle and Jake's pretty much fine. He's taking care of Finn at home."

"Good to hear they're fine..."

Then the nurse came and rebandaged Marceline and fixed her up to the dextrose again. She gave Marceline her Medicine and Food,

"When can I leave?" Marceline asked the nurse,

"You'll be staying for a few more days, then afterwards you may go home but you still need bed rest."

"Ughh..."

The Nurse left after taking notes about Marceline. After Marceline at her meal after a lot of pleading from Bubblegum and finally drank her medicine, she fell asleep. Bubblegum stroked her hair for a while, and then kissed Marceline on the cheek and left.

* * *

A few days later, Bubblegum drives Marceline home, well more like her buttler drove them to Marceline's house. It's her first time being at Marcy's house so it pretty much surprised her. It was pink and purple for starters. They went inside and Marceline flopped on her couch,_ (Her couch isn't uncomfortable here.)_ "Thanks for the ride Bonni." Then she saw Bonni with a bag, an overnight bag. "What's in the bag?"

"My clothes silly. I'll be watching over you until you recover, so I'll be staying here."

"Oh, cool."

"Anyway let me fix you dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"Umm... I usually just cook some noodles or Buy a burger outside."

"That's not very healthy..."

"Well, as you can see, I live alone."

"Yes, well I guess I'll have Peppermint bring some ingredients over."

"Okay then, could you get me a bowl of strawberries from the kitchen?"

"Sure _Marcemellow_." Marceline, for once, smiled at her petname. She hadn't heard it after a long time and, even though she won't admit it, she missed it.

She lied down on her couch comfortably and switched the TV on and started flipping through channels. PB came back with a bowl of strawberries, she sat on the couch and Marceline used her lap as a pillow. As she ate strawberries and watched TV, PB started reading a book.

After a while PB asked, "Marcemellow?"

"Hmm...?" Marceline looked up sleepily,

"Wanna go to sleep?"

Marceline just nodded tiredly and got up. They went upstairs and Marceline immediately slipped into bed while Bonnibel changed clothes. When she got back she was wearing a black band shirt and pink shorts. Marceline noticed the shirt and asked, "I didn't think you were into that Bonni."

"I'm not actually. It was a gift."

"Oh, from who?"

"I don't remember actually. It was given to me when I was very young, so it's a bit... blurry."

"Oh." Then she noticed Bonnibel heading for the couch in her room, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Couch,"

"Why?"

"To sleep, duh."

"I can see that, but what I mean is, why there?"

"Why not?"

"Why not here with me?" Bubblegum blushed,

"Do you want me to sleep there?" Now it was Marceline's turn to blush,

"Y-Yeah... I mean, if you want." Bubblegum smiled and Marceline patted the space beside her, "C'mon." Bubblegum blushed and sighed and eventually made her way to the bed, She slipped beside Marceline, "Shut off the lights, will 'ya Bonni?"

She reacher over and flipped the switch and put her head on the pillow, she looked to her right and Marceline had her back turned, 'No, you'll have to deal with it tonight... just for now...' she told her self, she closed her eyes and drifted off, a few minutes later she felt someone jerk.

"..._Bonni_...? What are you-?"

Bubblegum opened her eyes and saw her arm and leg draped over Marceline. She jerked herslef away, "I-I'm sorry... I... I'll just sleep on the couch." Before she could get up, Marceline grabbed her,

"Hey hey, wait. I was just asking what you were doing."

"I-I'm a hugger or cuddler when I sleep, If there's something to grab, I'll cling to it. That's why-"

She was cut off with Marceline slipping an arm under her waist and pulling her close, she even winced in pain since it was her left arm. "Then please, cling on." Marceline smiled and Bonni just blushed. "It's okay Bonni, really." She hesitated then draped an arm over Marceline's wasit and their legs tangled, she burried her face in Marceline neck and smiled.

That night, they both slept peacefully.

* * *

**Did you like it? X3  
The next chapter will be a bit of comedy and more on Marceline and Bonni getting to know each other even more.**

**Please Review!**


	7. So Close!

**I updated cause I might not be able to update again soon, well I'll always update fast but not now. I have other stuff to do too you know!  
Anyway you might love/hate this chapter and we might re-update this.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

Bonnibel woke up expecting to see a pale older girl in her arms but all she saw was a white pillow. She frowned checked the clock,10:20, and looked around, which was the first good look she had of the place. She saw a recorder and speakers on the left side of the bed. Bunch of stuffed animal heads on the walls and tons of punk band posters. She got up and headed downstairs. She looked around and couldn't find Marceline, then she heard a faint strumming of a guitar at the back. She went to the back porch, it was from the roof, but she just stood and listened,

_If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next,_

Bubblegum was mesmerized by the Marceline's beautiful voice, She didn't know she was so musical.

_Make you believe,_

_Make you forget,_

Bubblegum was now leaning against the railing and looked up, Marceline's feet dangled at the edge of the porch roof.

_So, come on get higher,_

_loosen my lips,_

PB brushed her fingers against her lips.

_Faith and Desire with the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_and drown me in love._

_Come on get higher,_

_losen my lips,_

_Faith and Desire with the swing of your hip,_

_Pull me down hard,_

_and drown me in love..._

Marceline had finished singing and sighed, then Bubblegum waited a few more moments before pretending to just have arrived and said, "Marceline, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh! Hey, Bon. I was just you know... Uhh..." She looked at the Axbass at her side and said, "relaxing?"

Bubblegum smiled, and made her way up and sat beside Marceline and looked at her axbass, "You never told me you were a musician Marcemellow."

"Yeah, well... I didn't think you'd be interested." Marceline rubbed the back of her head hoping she hadn't heard her singing earlier,

"Play something for me."

Marceline blushed and said, "Uhh... Sure Bon." 'for you.' she thought she put her axbass on her lap, she strummed her guitar and hummed then started singing,

_My heart is sinking as I'm lifting,_

_Up above the clouds away from you,_

She peeked at Bubblegum who was listening attentively, and continued.

_And I can't believe I'm leaving,_

_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do,_

Bubblegum scooted closer to Marceline, brushing against her shoulder.

_But someday,_

_I will find a way,_

_To where your name,_

_Is written in the saaand~_

Bubblegum rested her head on Marceline's shoulder which made Marceline blush.

_'Cause I remember every sunset,_

_I remember every word you said,_

_We were never gonna say goodbye,_

_Singing La-da-da-da-da~!_

Marceline's heart was beating so fast, almost like last night, but she knew she had to finish the song.

_Tell me how to get back to,_

_Back to summer paradise with you~!,_

_And I'll be there in a heart beat (heart beat),_

_Oh-oh,_

_I'll be there in a heart beat..._

She finished and Bubblegum placed a hand on her arm, "It was beautiful."

Marceline blushed even more, "Uhh, thanks, it's not finished but maybe I'll sing you the full song some other time."

Bubblegum giggled, "Sure Marcemellow." then she remembered something, "Did Peppermint bring the ingredients I asked him to?"

"Oh yeah, they're in the fridge."

"Good, what would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Umm... Surprise me."

Bubblegum smiled, and they got off the roof and went in the house. "How's your shoulder and side?"

"Feeling better." Marceline grinned, "Uhh, what day is it today?"

"Saturday, why?"

"Ugh... I have to go call someone."

"Okay?"

Bubblegum went to making breakfast. While she cooked, Marceline was up in her room calling her friend Simon,

"Hey Si!"

"Marce! Is that really you? Heard you got beat up bad."

"Yeah, well I'll live. Listen I'm not gonna be able to play tonight, hope that's okay."

"Yeah yeah, it's cool. I understand. Just keep yourself out of trouble!"

"Yeah man." Then she hung up and went down stairs cause something was smelling so good.

"Smells good Bon, watcha cooking?"

"Good ol'e Bacon and eggs. Plus waffles and Kool-aid." She smiled sweetly,

**"Kool-Aid?**" Marceline hada twinkle in her eye,

"**Just. One. Glass.**"

Marceline frowned, "One glass? Aw c'mon."

"Marcemellow, you get too hyper with Kool-Aid, and your like, sorta, addicted to it!"

"Well, only the** red** Kool-Aid..."

"Still! Remember when you had like, 10 glasses of it at Finn and Jake's?"

"That was 2nd day of school right?"

"Yeah! You ran around the house for an hour!"

"Aw c'mon it wasn't that bad..."

"You passed out."

"Still..."

"One glass." Bonnibel said sternly,

"Fine..." Then she stayed at the counter and watched Bubblegum make breakfast. After cooking, Bubblegum set it on the table and they started eating. Marceline ate her meal and immediately chugged down her Kool-Aid and stared at the empty glass, frowning. Bubblegum had just finished and her glass was still half full. Marceline watched the glass with anticipation. She wished Bonni would look away, even for just a second. Bonnibel saw Marceline staring at her glass, '_She's such a kid sometimes._' Bonni picks up the glass and puts it to her mouth, Marceline watches with a very sad face. Bubblegum giggles, "Oh fine... Here." She hands her the glass which Marceline happily accepts and she drinks it. 'Hmm... Kool-aid with a hint of bubblegum.' She grins, "Thanks Bon~!" It was already 11 and they had just finished breakfast.

"Your welcome, now, c'mon and we're going to catch up on your homework."

"Awwwww..."

"C'mon now, you'll be going back to school on monday, and you missed a lot of homework!"

"But Booonniiii..."

"NO buts, c'mon now." She led her up the stairs to 'their' room and she grabbed their books and spread them across the bed. Marceline stared at the pile of homework she was about to do and groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Uggghhh..."

"C'mon, I'll be here to help you anyways." She smiled,

"Fine..." She sat beside Bonni and they started doing their homework. After about 8 hours they finally finished everything and Marceline was mentally tired,

"Now, don't you feel great that you finished everything you had to do?" Bubblegum said while ruffling Marceline's hair,

"Ugggghhhh... my eyes hurt... I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Okay, I'll go after you."

Marceline headed to the bathroom while Bubblegum packed up their stuff. Marceline turned the shower on and let the hot water flow through out her body. She sighed, "Feels so good..." Bubblegum had just finished packing up and she sighed, '_She's such a handful._' she smiled, '_but she's worth it..._' She heard the shower turn off, and Marceline walked out the shower wearing a grey tank top and jogging pants, she was still towel drying her hair. "Your turn Bon Bon." Bonnibel nodded and walked in. Marceline had just finished fixing her hair so she picked up her bass and started strumming it absent mindedly, '_Do I... Do I love Bonnibel? If I do, should I tell her?_' then she didn't realize it but she started singing,

_Is this the whole picture?_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart._

_I used to try and walk alone,_

_but I've begun to grow,_

_and when you tell me just to rest,_

_I'm finally letting go, I let go._

She pause, and pursed her lips.

_And I'm here to stay,_

_Nothing can seperate us,_

_and I know I'm okay,_

_You cradle me gently,_

_wrapped in your arms..._

She finished with a final strum of the guitar's strings. It was close too cause Bonnibel just shut the shower off. She walked out wearing a striped pink and white sweater and purple shorts and white knee socks, she saw Marceline craddling her guitar and sat beside her.

"Play a song Marcemellow."

Marceline waited a hile before responding, "Uhh sure..."

_This is not what I had intended,_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed,_

_but I have loved you from the start._

Bonnibel was a bit schocked, 'who is she referring to?' her ears buzzed and her heart beat faster.

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_because tonight will be the night,_

_That I will fall for you over again,_

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true,_

_because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

She looked at Bonnibel,

_You're impossible to find..._

She finished it, She just sung her heart out to Bonni, but will she get it? "Th-That was beautiful Marceline... what's the title?"

"Umm... Fall for you."

"Wow, It's a nice name... for such... a... great song..." She and Marceline were just locked in each other's eyes, then without either of them knowing, they were suddenly leaning in. There was only an inch of space left, Bonnibel had closed her eyes. Then,

"**OH MAH GLOB! MARCELINE! BUBBLEGUM! WHERE THE LUMP ARE YOU!**"

Marceline visibly flinched, '_Glob!_' and Bubblegum opened her eyes,They moved away from eachother and they blushed hard.

Then Finn's head appeared from the stairs, "There you guys are! Marcy!" He ran forward and hugged Marceline lightly, careful not to hurt her injuries. "You're okay!"

"Y-Yeah... okay."

Then Jake and LSP came in, "Marceline!" Jake grinned and then fist bumped her,

"**OH MAH GLOB!** Marceline! You're, like, lumpin' okay! I thought you croaked or something!"

"Ha, naw girl. Still alive and kickin'"

"Hell yeah," Finn fist pumped and pulled out a DVD from his back, "Check it Marce! Its-"

"**HEAT SIGNATURE! IT'S LUMPING AWESOME! LET's GO WATCH IT NOW!**" LSP yelled waving her arms around,

"Yeah, yeah, DVD player's downstairs."

"Alright! Let's go!" Jake yelled and headed downstairs followed by LSP, Finn stopped by the stairs, "Coming?"

"Yeah," PB said and followed them, while Marceline put her Axbass away and sighed, "Yeah..."

* * *

**U MAD?**

XD

I'm sorry! Maybe next time it'll happen X3  
Anyway, in the next chapter there might be a little crossover so don't hate me!

Please Review! :D


	8. Knismesis

**Since I haven't been able to update, this is what I made the next chapter to be! This is my way of making it up to you guys! ^^" Sorry if it's short but I'll update, maybe tomorrow with a longer chapter along with my other story.**

**Anyways,**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

After watching Heat signature, LSP, Finn and Jake go home.

"Bye..." Marceline waved and closed the door. She sighed, and looked at the couch. PB was fast asleep clinging onto the cushion she had removed from the couch's back rest. Marceline smiled, 'she really does cling onto everything.' Marceline walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her up their room. It hurt her injuries but she didn't care. She layed PB on the bed and slipped in after her and pulled her close. Soon enough Bonnibel draped an arm over Marceline's wast and put a leg over her. Marceline stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

The next morning, it was raining heavily and Marceline woke up with and empty space beside her. She frowned a bit then saw a pink piece of folded paper. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the paper, it was a note from Bonni.

_Marcemellow,_

_I had to go out. I was called to the ATOM science lab for an emergency meeting _  
_and I also have a short lecture for 4th graders later. I'll be back in the afternoon. I made some Beef curry. _  
_help yourself. And take a bath. Be back soon._

_3 Bonnibel_

Marceline stared at it for a while then sighed and put it on her dresser and started thinking about last night. She touched her lips, '_Glob I was so close!'_ She looked at the clock, 12:45. '_I'm hungry_.' She got up and walked to the kitchen. There was a pot with the curry in it. It was still warm and it smelled good. Marceline served herself some and ate in the living room while watching TV. The rain was so loud that she had to turn up the volume twice. After a while, she had eaten 3 bowls of cury and was full so she washed the dishes and went up her room. She picked up her bass and thought of the song she sang to Bonnibel last night. She wanted to play it again but she felt angry at herself, '_why couldn't I kiss her faster?!_' She put her bass away and took a bath and wore a black shirt and red shorts, after that she got on her laptop and played an online game. It's what she always used to do anyway. She played for about 6 hours or so and then she heard someone open and close the door. She logged out and shut her laptop off and went downstairs, "Bonni?"

"Marcemellow." Bonni smiled as she greeted Marceline, she was very wet.

"Whoa, decided to take a shower before coming in?"

"Ha-ha, Very funny. The rain outside is seriously heavy right now, but the cause is still unknown."

"What do you mean?"

"The weather was perfectly fine yesterday, the weather reports said it wouls be sunny the entire week. Then the rain appeared out of no where."

'_Rain. Appeared out of nowhere. Rain_.' Marceline thought about it, it seemed familiar. "Is that why you were called to a meeting?"

"Yes, I was supposed to help investigate, but we found no logical reason as to why."

"Oh. Well I guess not all things can be explained."

"Perhaps you're right." Bonni smiled and untied her wet hair from it's pony tail,

"Maybe you should go change," Marceline suggested and Bonni giggled,

"You're right."

"Then after you change, you can tell me all about your day."

She giggled again, "Okay Marcemellow. I'll be right back." She left her boots by the front door and went upstairs. Marceline sat on her couch and thought about the rain. It was still pouring. "Sudden rain fall..." It was on the tip of her tongue. Before she could get it Bonni came back wearing her band pajama shirt and pink shorts. She sat down beside Marceline and laid her head on her shoulder. Marceline then put and arm around her and stroked her hair. "So... what did you do today?"

"Well, you already know about the meeting. After that I went to teach the 4th graders."

"What did you teach them?"

"Knismesis."

"Wha~?"

"Knismesis. This is often elicited by crawling animals and insects, such as spiders, mosquitoes, scorpions and or beetles, which may be why it has evolved in many animals. Gargalesis reactions, on the other hand, are thought to be limited to humans and other primates; however,  
some research has indicated that rats can be affected by it as well."

"_Whhuuuuttt?_" Marceline had a confused look on her face and Bonnibel just shook her head,

"We studied why people are ticklish." She sighed,

"Ahhh, that makes much more sense! Why didn't you just say so?" Marceline laughed and asked, "Are _you_ ticklish?" There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Marce-Marceline-! D-Don't even-"

"Boop!" Marceline poked Bonnibel in the side which sent her jumping halfway across the couch yelping and Marceline just laughed. "C'mere Bonni!" She lunged forward and attacked Bonnibel's sides. She kept on tickling as Bonni was jerking and laughing so hard she was crying.

"M-Marceline! HAHAHAHA! S-S-Sto-HAHAHA-Stop! HAHAHAHA I-I-I-! Haha Cant! HAA-! Breathe!-" Marceline stopped as Bonnibel caught her breath. It took them a while to notice the position they were in. Bonnibel was under Marceline, while Marceline was on top of her using her right elbow and left hand to support herself and not fall on top of Bonnibel. They just stared at eachother for a while, then Bonni's hands clasped behind Marceline's neck and pulled her closer. They were forehead on forehead and the just looked into each other's eyes. Then they started leaning in closer. They're lips brushed with each other then-

Marceline and Bonnibel's lips finally met and they kissed passionately. Soon Marceline's tongue was brushing on Bonnibel's lower lip asking for entrance, she allowed. They're tongues danced as they battled over dominance. Bonnibel pulled Marceline closer. They kept kissing until they to seperate cause they had to breathe. Marceline placed her forehead against the pink headed girl beneathe her. "I love you..." She panted,

"I love you too."

They cuddled on the couch, Bonnibel on top of Marceline as she was stroking her hair.

"Marcemellow."

"Hm?"

"Wh-what are we now?"

She kept stroking Bonnibel's hair, "I guess we're a couple now, I mean, If that's what _you_ want."

Bonnibel looked up and stared into Marceline's eyes. "She leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "I _do_ want that." She giggled a bit. And Marceline smiled.

"I want that too." Bonnibel kissed her properly on tha lips, they're lip properly met and the moved slowly and lovingly. They kissed for about a minute and Bonnibel pulled away and Marceline tucked her under her chin.

"You know Marcy..."

"No I don't." She grinned,

"You're the only girl I've felt this way about. Does that still consider me a Bi-sexual?"

"I don't know really, You're the only person I've fallen for."

"Aw. That's sweet."

"And it's true." To proved it she wrapped her arms around Bubblegum, "I never want to let you go."

Bonnibel smiled and snuggled closer to Marceline. Time went by and they didn't notice, they talked, snuggled and kissed and they eventually fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**I know you loved it! XD You guys happy now? Anyway, I'm still in my writer's block phase so I'm really thinking about the next chapter, I'm listening to every song that can be related to this couple that I know.**

Oh and I want you guys to watch this! It's awesome! Probably the best Bubbline MV ever! But it's really short! 

** watch?v=J5DcWSDm_xs**

**Well there! You watch it and i know you'll love it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. What about us?

**Well here's the next chapter! XD It took me a while to write this cause I had other stuff to do. :P  
But here it is anyways! **

* * *

The next morning they had to wake up early cause it was monday. Bubblegum was already ready for school, she was wearing a white blouse under a pink vest, and a purple skirt and pink boots. She was nudging Marceline awak cause they were going to be late.

"Marcemellow, c'mon! Wake up! We're gonna be late."

"uuuhnnnggg... Can we skip school today Bonni?" She pleaded,

"No, you have been absent for 1 week Marce. C'mon, I made you your favorite breakfast~"

Marceline looked up, "Bacon and Strawberry waffles?" She sounded hungry,

"Mhhm!" Bonnibel nodded, "aaand~" She held up a glass, "Kool-Aid!"

"Gimme!" Marceline swiped at the glass but PB held it up fast enough for her to miss, "Ah-ah" She wiggled her finger, "Take a bath first."

She groaned, "Fine." Then Bonni pecked her lips which made Marceline blush, "Now hurry, we'll be late."

Marceline smiled and went to take a bath while Bubblegum finished preparing breakfast. She was humming the song Marceline had sung to her when they first attempted to kiss. She was preparing the table when she heard a thump from upstairs,

"You okay Marcy?" She yelled, and heard a groan,

"Y-Yeah... I just... slipped. Ow." Marceline yelled back, soon she was downstairs wearing a plain white shirt, a red hoodie and jeans and red convies. "Breakfast." She growled and bubblegum giggled,

"Bon Apetite."

Marceline sat down and ate her breakfast, afterwards she chugged down her Kool-Aid. "More?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Later."

"Pleeaaaseee?"

"Later, I'm bringing you some for lunch." Marceline smiled at this,

"Yay."

Bonnibel looked at her watch, "Oh! It's 7:20, we're going to be late."

"What!? It's waaay early Bon."

"I have to go by my house to drop off my stuff."

"You're leaving?" Marceline frowned,

"I was only staying until for the weekend and until you got better."

"Ohh. ow." Marceline feigned pain,

"Nice try. As much as I want to stay Marcy, I can't. My parents won't allow me to live here. Especially since they don't know you that well. And they don't even know about 'US' yet. Which is something I think they really will not approve of."

"Awwwghh..." Marceline moaned as she frowned and sank into her seat, "I don't want you to go..."

Bonni, smiled and stood up and walked over to Marceline, she leaned in and kissed her. Marceline returned but Bonnibel pulled away,

"I'll visit as much as I can."

"Won't be the same..."

"We'll work it out, but for now just bear with it. Please Marcemellow?" She smiled sweetly,

"Alright..." Marceline said giving in, "I won't like it though."

"Okay. now let's go."

Marceline carried most of her stuff and they got to Bonni's house fast. They left her things with Peppermint and they walked to school. As they were walking Bubblegum asked,

"So... are we gonna tell them?"

"Who?"

"Our friends."

"What?"

"Are we gonna tell them about, 'us'?"

"I guess... I mean, they are our friends."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I dunno... Do you want to tell them?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Marceline grasped Bonnibel's hand, "It's okay if you don't want to."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Then so do I." Pb leaned in and pecked her on the lips, Marceline then gripped her hand harder, "But how?"

Marceline smiled,

"Leave that to me babe."

They arrived at school 20 minutes early, and met up with Finn and Jake. "Sup guys."

"Hey Marceline! You're back!" Finn said then fist bumped Marceline, "Hey Peebs."

"Good morning, boys." PB smiled politely,

"Hey Peebs." Jake said, "Marceline, finally back, huh?" He said then fist bumped,

"Yeah man. What about that psycho?"

"You mean Ash?" Finn said,

"He was back since last week wednesday, but he has crutches and stuff. You broke his leg good though." Jake says,

"Heh. If that jerk tries anything-"

"Marcy... Control, remember?"

"Sure gumdrop." Marceline smiled and Bonnibel blushed, Finn was confused and Jake raised his eyebrows

'gumdrop?' Finn thought, then PB recieved a text message. She read it then excalimed, "Oh dear! I'm supposed to escort a new transfer today!"

"Who?"

"A Korean student that just moved here. I volunteered cause I was the only one in the council to understand Korean, my speach isn't too good though."

"Jake can speak Korean fluently." Finn recomended,

"Oh really?" She faced Jake, "Can you come help me?"

"Sure Peebs."

"Great, now let's go. She'll be at the entrance."

"She?"

"I'll see you later Marceline, Finn.

"What do you mean 'She'?"

Before he could get an answer Bubblegum dragged him to the entrance leaving Marceline and Finn. Finn checked his phone for the time, "Marce, it's 7:48. Let's go to our room."

"Yeah... Fine."

They sat in their first class again and Marceline yawned, Finn was talking with that susan girl again and Jake wasn't here to give Marceline any new gossip so she was completely bored. So she decided to take a snooze. She woke when Finn was nudging her, "Marce, Let's go."

"Uhh...?"

"It's time for 2nd period."

"Uh..." She got up and stretched, "Oh..."

"Dude, let's go. Jake's still not back."

"Alright..."

She was still half asleep so they went out of their room and finn waved good-bye, then she finally realised what she was supposed to do, "I'll just cut." She shrugged and whistled down the hall. She walked into the cafeteria and got a Ham sandwich and started eating it as she walked to the library (best place to sleep). As she was about to go through the doors, they opened and hit her slightly, "Ow."

"Oh I'm sorry- Marceline?!" Bubblegum excalimed, She went out the door followed by Jake and A girl with long blonde hair. "What the math are you doing here? You have Social Studies right now!"

Marceline swallowed the last of her sandwich and said, "It's boring."

"That's no excuse Mar." Jake chided,

"Actually it is..." Marceline said and Bubblegum snarled, "Alright, I'm sorry. I just get tired more easily now and I'll eventually fall asleep in that subject anyway. Forgive me gumdrop?" Marceline got dangerously close to PB, which made Jake raise his eyebrows. She smiled and said,

"Alright. I forgive you, just don't do it again please?"

"I'll try. Can I just go with you guys?"

"S-sure Marce..." Jake was starting to piece together the puzzle. They spent the rest of the day walking around the school. Showing Lady, as Marceline had learned her name was, the school and soon enough it was lunch and they met up with Finn and LSP.

"You guys!" Finn called,

"Hey hommie!" Jake greeted,

"Marceline! Where the lump did you go?!"

"Oh. I uh... got lost?" she said stupidly and Finn was just like, 'waah'?

"She was with us Finn. She decided to come with us."

"Oh... So she cut?"

Bonnibel sighed and said, "Yes, she did." Marceline just grinned,

"Oh my glob you guys, look, there's that jerk Ash over there." LSP pointed over to the other side of the cafeteria where Ash was sitting, trying to avoid looking towards them. There was crutches next to him and he and his buddies had bandages.

"Ha, that's right! Go hide in the shadows... Assholes."

"Marceline, please."

"But Bon Bon..."

"Marcemellow."

"yeah yeah, well... Let's eat."

They sat down at their usual spot and ate, Lady and Jake were getting along great. LSP was talking on her phone again and Finn was telling another story. For once, their lunch was normal. After lunch they headed towards their classes, "Bye Marcemellow."

That's when she did. She had been planning it all this time in her head, and this was the perfect moment. She leaned in and kissed Bonnibel full on the lips. It lasted for about three seconds and the seperated,

"Bye Gumdrop." She winked,

Finn's jaw dropped,

Lady covered her mouth,

Jake yelled, "I KNEW IT!"

LSP took out her phone, "OH MAH GLOB MELISSA! You won't lumping believe it! Bubblegum and Marceline are together!"

Bubblegum just blushed and stuttered but didn't get ti say anything, Marceline walked away and Jake followed asking Marceline a ton of questions while she laughs and he drags Finn along with them.

* * *

**Bubbline forevah! XD  
wish it was canon TT^TT  
It's short, I know but I just wanted it to end there. ^^**

**Please review! :D**


	10. KoolAid Incident Side past story

**Okay, since somebody requested I do this. I did! XD It's not very good but hey it counts.  
This isn't really part of the story, well actually it is. It's more of a side-story. **

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Today, Marceline and PB were coming over to Finn and Jake's house. Apparently these guys lived with their brother; Jermaine, who is in college and has a job. Their parents were killed in an accident and ever since then, they had been on their own. Finn and Jake had invited

them over to watch a movie called 'The Hunger Games'. The first thought that came to Marceline's mind was putting a bunch of people in a cage and starving them to death but apparently that wasn't the case. When they git there, Finn served up the food. Popcorn and Kool- Aid. Marceline smacked her lips at the sight of the red tinted drink. As they were watching the movie, Marceline kept on refilling her glass. Which was a really big glass. At the end of the movie she was all jittery and Bonnibel asked,

"Marceline? Are you okay?"

She had this wild look in her eyes, "**Okay? I'm fine! Great! Aweseome!**!" She jumped up and down and stared at her empty glass,

"**Where's the Kool-Aid? I'm out of Kool-Aid! Get me more Kool-Aid!**" She talked so fast and she was moving her hands som much and she was bouncing up and down,

"Marceline, you sure you're okay?" Asked Finn,

"How many glasses did you take?" Bonnibel asked worriedly,

She started pacing around, "**Oh you know just 10 or so! Hey I have an Idea! Let's have a race and drink more Kool-Aid!**"

"Marcemel-"

"**READY! SET! GO!**"

Marceline started running around. She ran outside and then back inside then back out again. Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake looked at eachother and then went outside hurridly.

"Marceline?"

She was up on the roof, "**Holy cow! look at the view up here! Oh wow! Hey guys! OH look a bird!**" She then ran up the roof. PB finn and Jake went to the back in time to see her do a double front flip from the roof down to the ground. It was awesome, just as she landed she  
started running again.

"**Oh glob! Look! Everything's in fast forward!**" Then she started running around the back yard again, hopping over stuff, and barrel rolling.

"Marceline! Stop! You're having a sugar rush! If you exert too much effort you might-!"

Then she just tripped on a rock and fell face first on the floor. "Marceline!" They exclaimed,

They flipped her over, "Dude...!" Jake started to lighly slap her face,

"She's out cold man!" Finn said,

"She'll be fine. She just over exerted her body."

"I guess she's hyper active when it comes to Kool-Aid."

"I guess so." PB then stared at her for a moment then said, "Help me bring her to my car and I'll drive her home."

"Sure peebles."

So they brought Marceline to PB's car and she drove her home. She had a hard time searching Marceline's body for her keys but she found it and unlocked her front door. Then she put her on her couch and stroked her hair for a moment,

"You're so silly Marcemellow." Then she kissed her on the forehead and left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**KOOL-AID! XD**

Please Review! :D


	11. Sweet Strawberry Bubblegum

**First of all I would like to thanks all of those who reviewed and PMed me about the uhh... issue thing... So this is what I decided to be the best way to fix this. I would also like to apologize for not continuing the other thing, to me it really sucked. I have no Idea what the hell I was thinking when I wrote that O.o**

**And I write for you guys not for myself, so I want what's best ^^**

**So enjoy the new chapter ^^**

* * *

After answering so many questions from Jake, LSP, and Finn, Bubblegum and Marceline were tired but happy. Their friends fully welcome their relationship and that's pretty much what counts for them. Bubblegum thought that Marceline should know how to cook so now they

were on their way to Marcy's house to make a simple dinner.

"I can always just eat instant noodles."

"I already told you, it's not healthy."

"Ugh... fine. At least you'll be here." She smiled and gripped her intertwined hand harder making Bubblegum giggle,

"You're so sweet."

Marceline blushed a little, she let go of her hand cause she had to unlock her front door. As she unlocked it and they made their way inside. Bubblegum put a paperbag on the kitchen table.

"So what we gonna cook?" Asked Marceline,

"We'll start off easy." She took out a can of sausages from the bag, "Frying canned goods." She smiled,

"Awesome."

Bubblegum got a frying pan and put it on the stove. "The first thing you need to do is heat the pan. Not too hot though, or it will be harder to cook, cause oil will be flying everywhere."

"Yikes."

Marceline was standing behind Bubblegum, watching her work. When the pan was finally heated, Bubblegum put in a little oil. "Just enough to cover the surface of tha pan." She said,

Marceline crept closer and wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She sniffed and smelled a sweet strawberry scent.

"Now just put in the sausages carefully and just move them around so they'll cook evenly..." Her breath hitched a little when Marceline kissed her on her bare shoulder. She was wearing a strapped blouse so her shoulders were completely vulnerable. "Ahnn... M-Marcemellow..."

Marceline grinned and kissed some more, she darted her tongue out once and Bubblegum moaned.

"Sorry to interrupt Bonni, but you just smelled so good that I had to taste." Marceline said as she burried her face in her girlfriend's hair. Bubblegum blushed a little, and continued frying the sausages. Soon enough they had a small plate of sausages.

"There." She presented her handi work, "Now you try." She said and gave Marceline a can. Marceline pouted a little, obvious she didn't want to stop hugging Bubblegum but it was clear that Bubblegum wasn't gonna stop nagging her if she didn't learn how to cook. She took the can and heated the pan, but the fire was too strong.

"Not too much heat Marce..." Bonnibel said as she adjusted the flames,

"Ohkay..."

After trying to duplicate what Bubblegum had done earlier, Marceline ended up with a bowl of slightly burned sausages.

"Not bad for your first try." Bubblegum said,

"You know... I'd like you to try something new too..." Marceline said as she snaked her arms around Bubblegum again,

"Oh and what would t-that- be... ahnnn..." she was cut off with Marceline kissing the side of her neck. She made her up to Bonnibel's ears and whispered, "How bout you try me?" She said sexily and Bubblegum bit her lower lip as Marceline nibbled on her ear,

Marceline's hands now rested above Bubblegum's crotch making her feel so turned on. Then Bubblegum faced Marceline and locked lips with her. They kissed ferociously then Marceline asked for entrance and she was granted, their tongues danced and Marceline's hands wandered around  
the pink girl's body, and Bonnibel's hands were messing with Marceline's hair.

Marceline then groped her ass making Bonni moan, then

A ringtone made them jump. It was Bonnibel's phone.

Marceline growled and Bonnibel sighed. She moved away from Marceline and picked up her phone,

"Hello? Yes... I was just... Yes I understand. Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be there in a minute." She hung up and sighed,

"Who was that?" Asked Marceline,

"My mother. Our relatives came over and she wants me home right now."

"ohh..."

Bubblegum walked over to Marceline, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again tomorrow anyway." They walked to the front door and said good  
bye.

"yeah... alright. Want me to walk you home?"

"That won't be necessary." She smiled and kissed her good bye.

Marceline just stood there and watched Bubblegum walk away.

"Why do I want to get in her pants so bad?" Marceline asked herself. She shrugged and went back inside and ate the non burnt sausages Bonni had made.

Then she noticed that Bubblegum had left her coat, she walked over to it and sniffed it.

"Sweet Strawberry Bubblegum." She smiled.

* * *

**Almost Smexy time... X3  
So I think this is waaaay better then last time, do you think so? :/**

**Please Review! :D**


	12. A Good First Impression

**I think my fixing of this story is going good? Don't you think so?  
So, these are like parts of their lives, for now anyway.**

Hope you like it :D

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Bubblegum and Marceline had been going out and things have been going very smooth. Today was the first time Marceline was going to go inside Bubblegum's house to do their chemistry project together and she was pretty nervous. This will also be the

first time she meets her parents, and since they still don't know about their relationship, Marceline was afraid of getting a bad first impression.

Marceline was supposed to go over there at around 4, and it was 3. She had been looking for something proper to wear. Something her parents would like, but something that was still her. She didn't want to be fake, but what if they just didn't like the real her? So Marceline breathed in deeply, exhaled, closed her eyes, and randomly grabbed something from her closet. When she opened her eyes she was holding a red flannel shirt.

"Good enough, I guess."

So she put on a black tank top, demin jeans, the red flannel, and her red converse. She looked pretty decent.

'_but what if decent isn't good enough?_' a voice from the back of her head said,

"_Shut up... I'm nervous enough as it is..._" Then she realized, "_I'm so nervous that I'm talking to myself..."_ She sighed, She had never felt this way before. She really, really liked, no loved Bubblegum. There's no way she can mess this up. Even if she is coming over to do a project and not to impress her parents. They're still going to be there. She brushed her hair and paced her room. She played her bass a little then when she checked the clock it was 3:30, 'Time to go' she thought.

She grabbed her book bag, went out the front door, locked it, and walked to Bonnibel's house.

When she arrived at the front step she almost freaked out. "I can do this..." She whispered to herself,

She rings the doorbell.

**DING DONG**

Then the door opened, it was Bonnibel's mother. She was just as beautiful as Bonni. Although her hair was short and she was much older.

"Umm, good afternoon Ma'am." Marceline said,

"Good afternoon, indeed." She smiled sweetly, "You must be Bubblegum's friend?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"Oh, please stop calling me that, just call me_ Aunty Ezra_." She smiled, and gestured for her to come in.

Marceline blushed and went inside. The place was even bigger inside. There was a chandelier and a huge stairway in the middle that seperated into two. To her right was the living room and to her left was the study. Marceline mouthed a 'whoa'.

"Please make yourself comfortable as Peppermint Butler call Bubblegum."

"Thank you Ma'- Aunty..." Marceline said with discomfort, but Mrs. Masters smiles.

Soon Bonnibel arrives with a man that has white hairs, stripped with red. '_Must be Peppermint Butler_.' Marceline thought,

"Hello Marcemellow." Bonnibel smiled, and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Bonni." that made her raise both eyebrows.

"Well, I guess I should leave you two to do your project." Mrs. Masters said, "Do good now." she patted Bubblegum on the head and went into the study.

"So..." Marceline swallowed, "Where do we do our, ah... Project?"

Bubblegum giggled a bit at Marceline's discomfort, "My room."

"Oh, good." Marceline felt a wave reliefe wash through her, '_We're gonna be in private. Thank Glob!'_

Bonnibel led the way up the stairs and into a room with a pink door and a golden door knob.

The room was big. It had a big bed, two closets, a study desk, 3 book shelves, two dressers; one on each side of the bed, a door that led to a bathroom and a door that led to a balcony.

Bubblegum grabbed her own bag and sat on the bed motioning for Marceline to do the same.

"So what are we making again?"

"Anything you want really... I already have enough credit to pass. I'm only doing this for extra credit." Bubblegum smiles, "We could do simple stuff like, make ectoplasm or Green fire lantern."

"Those sound really cool!" Marceline said,

"I did them before, during some hollowe'en things." She giggled, "I thought you'd like those ideas."

"Well I do, I wanna do the green flame thing."

"Alright. You have write down an explanation about the green flame first and the ingredients you used."

"How 'bout do the writing and I'll do the making fire thing."

"Marcemellow, we still have to buy the ingredients we need tomorrow, tonight, all we will be doing is writing research about it."

"Awww..."

"Don't worry, when we finally have the ingredients, you'll have your fun."

"...Fine..." She pouted, and Bubblegum ruffled her hair.

"You look adorable when you pout." She says and Marceline blushes.

"I'll only look adorable for you." She kisses Bubblegum on the cheek and she giggles,

"Enough you flatterer, we have a project to starts."

"Yes Ma'am." Marceline grins, and they get to work.

2 and a half hours later there is a knock on the door.

"Marceline, could you get that?"

"..."

"Marce-"

***Snore***

"Marceline!" She yells and throws and eraser at her sleeping friend,

"What!? What! WHat!?" She looked around frantically and then her eyes went droopy again, she had a trail of saliva from the corner of her mouth, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep! I can't believe you!" She took Marceline's paper, it was half way done witha a bit of spit.

"I'm sorry, it going boring after the third paragraph..." she yawns,

"You're gonna have to work on this tomorrow, we might not be able to get the ingredients tomorrow afterall..." She sighed,

"What! I'll finish it at home... I promise!" Marceline yelled, "I wanna do the fire thing tomorrow...!" She pouted,

"Oohh! You better finish it or no Fire experiment tomorrow." She scolded,

Marceline raised her arms in surrender, "I promise to finish it."

"Lady Bubblegum?" A muffled voice came from outside, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Peppermint." Bubblegum ran to the door and opened it, "Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you didn't open the door and I heard yelling."

"Oh, well I apologize for not opening the door, Marceline accidentally fell asleep and I had to wake her."

"Oh well... your parents are calling you and your friend down for dinner."

"Oh, alright. Tell them we'll be down soon."

Marceline stood up and strecthed, "I guess I better go now, huh?"

"What do you mean silly?"

"Well you and your family are gonna eat dinner now right? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Don't be silly Marmalade... They have been wanting to know more about my '_bestfriend._'" She winked and Marceline blushed,

"Uhh... right, right." Marceline felt nervous again, they fix themsleves a bit and kiss for a few seconds before heading down stairs. The dining room was huge, it had a long table and tons of candles and portraits. At the end of the room there was a white grand piano.

What made Marceline feel extremely nervous was that her father was eating with them.

Her dad was a big guy, he was really fit. He had dark auburn hair and he had eyes like Bubblegum's.

"Goodevening." He said to both of them,

"Good evening, father." Bubblegum said politely before taking a seat,

"Good evening sir." Marceline said nervously before taking a seat next to Bubblegum,

"So how was your project?"

"Doing good father."

"Good to hear." He turns to Marceline, "You must be the young lady my daughter can't stop talking about."

"Yes, sir."

"So what's your name?"

"Marceline McQueen, sir."

"Ahh... what a name. You know that means _'of Mars the god of war._' or _'Warlike._' and then there's another meaning, "_Longlivety_."

"Whoa, cool. I never knew that." Marceline said in awe, and Mr. Masters blushed a little. He wasn't used to being praised like that. Most of his collegues are of high intellect. Not even Bubblegum reacts that way.

"Well, thank you Marceline."

"Well, enough chit-chat." Mrs. Masters said, and then dinner was served before them, "Let's eat." She smiled,

They ate and the food was great. Marceline behaved as best as she could, sometimes though Bubblegum would have to wipe food from her face. This action made her parents smile, which was weird for Marceline, but she shrugged it off. Aftert he meal, they stayed and chatted some more.

"So Marceline, do you have any hobbies?" Asked Mrs. Masters,

"I'm not sure really..." She says as she rubs the back of her neck,

"She likes to play music." Bubblegum says delightfully, and Mr. Master's eyes sparkle,

"Music?" He turns to Marceline, "You know how to play a piano?" He says and gestures to the white grand,

"Actually, I do." She grins,

"Then please Marceline, grace us with your music." Mrs. Masters says,

"A-alright then..." She stands up and PB squeezes her arm and smiles. Marceline sits at the piano and breathes.

"OKay... I'm gonna play a peice called 'Kiss The Rain.'" She says and starts playing.

Bubblegum never knew Marceline could play such... soothing music. Sure she would serenade her with her Axbass from time to time, but her playing a piano was different. She was calm and serious, her hands flew over the keys gracefully. The sound was so beautiful. Bubblegum's father just watched and listened in awe while her mother was dabbing at her eyes. Bubblegum fixed her attention to her girlfriend, whose eyes were fixed at the keys she were playing. Every note was just loud or soft enough. As she ends the piece the Masters family applauds.

"That was just beautiful Marceline." Mrs. Masters cries,

"T-Thank you M- Aunty Ezra." Marceline smiles shyly,

"You are very gifter young lady. There may be people who are good in the arts of music, but only a few are great." He remarks which makes Marceline feel great. She had never felt the love of a father, so his remark really gets to her.

"T-Thank you, but as much as I would like to stay, it's getting late." She moves away from the piano and walks back to the table, "I'm afraid I have to go home."

"Nonesense! You can stay here if your parents won't mind." He bellows,

Marceline's expression darkens a bit, "Actually sir, I live alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't known."

"Well Marceline, you can stay here anytime you want." Mrs. Masters smiled,

"Really?"

"Of course child." They smiled, and for the first time in her life. She felt the love of a family, possibly and hopefully, her step-family.

And so she did.

She stayed there for the night. And the night after that. And the night after that.

* * *

**Well, she finally got a good 1st impression, now she just needs their trust and approval :D**

Please Review! :3


	13. Late nights

**Okay, so I just wanna warn you that this chapter is short. Because, once again, I wanted to cliff hanger you guys! XD ENZOY!**

* * *

Ever since Marceline had stayed that time. She had always been welcome to the house. Although there would be times that the Master's relatives would come over and she would decide to bail. Bubblegum's parents say she could stay but Marceline refuses and leaves through Bubblegum's balcony and wouldn't return until a few days after the relatives leave. Bubblegum thought this was very confusing but she just let it slide. But recently, Marceline would be out more. She was now seldomly staying at Bubblegum's which made Bonni a little sad. Sometimes she would just pop in her bedroom from the balcony in the middle of the night, much like tonight. Bonnibel woke up to the sound of shoes making

contact with her balcony floor. Clack.

"Hmm...? Who's there...?" "ubblegum wakes sleepily,

"Shh... It's okay Bonni, It's just me..." Marceline whispers,

"Marcy...? Wh... Where have you been...?" She whispers back, her voice still groggy. Marceline had removed her pants, taken off her shoes, and took off her grey flannel so she was just wearing black socks, red shorts, and a black beater. She lay down next to Bubblegum and hugged her.

"Around... No need to worry..." She smiled, and Bubblegum turned towards her in a hug, burying her face in the older girl's neck.

"M'kay..." She replied and went back to sleep. Marceline smiled and kissed the top of her forehead and proceeded to sleep aswell.

The next morning, Bubblegum woke up to face a still sleeping Marceline. She was laying down on her stomach and her face was facing Bubblegum, she looked really tired and snored lightly. Bubblegum watched her back fall and rise for a while. Then she wondered,

'_what had she been doing and when had she been going to be this tired?_' her eyebrows furrowed and then she scooted closer to Marceline and kissed her bare shoulder.

She heard a graon and she watched her girlfriend's eye brows scrunch up. Then Bubblegum layed her head on Marceline's shoulder and hugged her. She touched the shoulders again with her lips but this time talking into it,

"Marrccieee... time to wake up..." She felt Marceline slightly raise her shoulder and then suddenly, Marceline draped an arm around Bubblegum and pinned her down. So Marceline was in top of her still asleep. He face was burried in Bubblegum's neck and half of he body was on top.

"Noooo... too tired..."

"What have you been doing to be so tired...?"

"..."

"Marcemellow..." Marceline was keeping something from her and she knew it,

"Stufff..."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff... can we go back t sleep now?"

"No, I have things at ATOM to do today. Come on, up." She says and tries to nudge Marceline off of her, "Marcey, get off. Peppermint Butler might come in and see..."

"Let him..." She groaned,

"Marcy, we decided to tell them on my birthday, you only have to wait two more days. Now come on, up!"

"But I don't have to go to ATOM. So let me sleep...!"

"You said you'd come with me today, you pinky swore!" She gasped,

"Owgh... I forgt... fine..." She got off of Bubblegum and sat up, though her eyes were still half closed. She then yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's Nine o'clock." Bubblegum says as she gets off the bed to stand up and stretch. Marceline falls back into bed,

"Wake me when your done bathing..."

" No! Get up! Get up!" Bubblegum whines as she starts slapping Marceline.

"Ow! okay fine..." she groans, "I'm Up...! I'm up." She stands up and stretches.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked worridly,

"I told you... stuff..."

"Marcie..."

"Come on, you have to take a bath now remember?"

"You better not go back to sleep."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright then."

Bubblegum grabs her things and goes into the bathroom. Marceline then checks her phone, there was a message. She opened it,

_'Hey M, will you be here tonight?'_

She smiled and replied, _'Yeah. I'll be there.'_

* * *

**OH NO'S! WHO IS THAT?! D: X3  
This is one joy of being a writer, causing pain to the readers XD I'm so evil right now XD**

Anyway, don't forget to review how much in pain you are :D


	14. Misunderstanding

**So this chapter is a bit different cause it on Bonni's and Marcy's points of view. This part is pretty sad and I felt a little bad for writing this, but I had to. Anyway,**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Bonnibel's P.O.V.**

Marceline left again. After ATOM we ate lunch/dinner (what do you call a meal that's between lunch and dinner? O.O) then she said she had to go. She kissed me good bye and left. I felt pretty sad but I decided to follow her. I went home first and changed into something she won't recognize. Then I went to her house. I peeked in through the window and saw that she was fixing her hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a red under shirt. Black skinny jeans and red boots. Then she strapped her favorite axbass to her back and headed for the door. When I saw her coming I jumped behind a near by bush and I watched her walk away. I was 15 paces behind her, it was raining so my umbrella covered my face. She wasn't using an umbrella which worried me a little but I reminded myself of the task at hand. I followed her until she went into this red appartment building. I stayed outside and waited for her to come out. About an hour later I started to worry,

'_What if she's seeing someone else?'_ then I slapped myself, '_S-she would never do that... never...'_

Just then she came out, but someone was with her. It was another girl. She had black curly hair and she was tan and beautiful. She was wearing a Black leather vest a green long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and green boots. She had a green electric guitar strapped to her back. Then they walked away together, side-by-side. I clutched my chest. I felt like my heart had been cracked. But they haven't made any positive signs that they are together. Maybe they are just friends who are going to have a jam session? Oh dear...

So I follow them but I'm about 25 paces behind this time. Then they walk into some club. I decided not to go in cause my appearance in there would attract a lot of attention. I did not look like someone who would go into a club, so once again, I waited outside. I bought a hotdog from a nearby cart and ate while I waited. I wasn't that hungry cause curiosity was eating at me. Then, finally after what seemed like 2 hours, they came out of the club. They were laughing and both were holding envelopes. I couldn't hear what they were saying cause they were on the other side of the street and cars where wizzing by. Then Marceline fist pumped and the tan girl asked some question and Marceline answered which made her eyes widen and she jumped around happily and Marceline laughed. Marceline put an arm around her shoulder and she did the same, they laughed as they walked.

I felt my heart break. '_But why Marcy...?_' I shook my head, '_I-I need more evidence... Friends always put their arms around eachother.'_ So I followed them, trying to keep my heart in place. They went into a jewelry shop. I waited outside again, but this time in front of the store. They came out and I turned my side to them,

"Lemme see it again!" The tan girl shrieked,

"Alright, alright. Calm down will you Keila?" Then Marceline showed something to her that I couldn't see. Then Keila shrieked and jumped around.

"OH MY GLOB! Are you really giving that Marce?!" She screamed,

"Yeah, will you quiet down~!?" Marceline said and Kiela just kept on jumping around,

"OH MY GLOB!" Then Keila hugged Marceline, "You are like, the best girlfriend ever in history!" Marceline just laughed and made Keila get off of her.

My heart finally shattered into a million pieces and I dropped my umbrella revealing my face and making them turn to me, tears running down my face.

"Bonni!?" Marceline said surprised,

"Why...?" was all I said and then I ran for home.

"Bonni! wait!" She yelled and ran after me.

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

After I left Bonni, I went home immedietly to change. I got into my favorite leather jacket and strapped my axbass behind my back. I smiled, cause today was the day I can finally get enough money to buy a gift for her. So I walked out of my house and felt like someone was watching me, but I brushed it off and went to my friends, Kiela's place. I went up to her appartment and she was still bathing and I graoned,

"Hurry up will you!? We're gonna be late!" I yelled,

"It's not my fault the water stopped earlier!"

"You should probably pay your bills on time then!"

"Hey, you of all people should know that my salary comes once a week, and there's not enough cash."

"Whatever woman, hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah!"

It took about an hour for her to finally be ready. Thank Glob she just decided to wear whatever instead of being indesicive today. When we walked out of the appartment we walked to the club I had started working at about 2 weeks ago. I didn't tell Bonni cause I wanted to surprise her. So we walk into the club and we get a few shouts and cheers as we enter the building,

"Marceline, Keila!" My friend Simon shouted,

"Hey Si!"

"Yeah yeah! Well, hurry up! You're band is on next!"

"Alright...!"

So we hooked up our guitars and we played some songs. There was a lot of requests and then we did an encore. My favorite part was when people threw money at us, I guess some of them knew that I needed the cash. As we prepared to leave, Simon handed us our pay checks and I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"I finally have enough, I think." I smiled,

"You sure do buddy." Simon says with a winl, "Say happy birthday for me."

"Will do!"

So me and Keila walk out of the club laughing about some jokes the guys made,

"I can finally buy her a present!" I fist pump,

"So what are you gonna buy her?"

"Actually, I was thinking of some sort of jewelry but, ahh... I'm not good at picking stuff like that out, so could you help me?"

He eyes widen and she started jumping up and down, "OF COURSE I CAN! YOU ASKED THE RIGHT GAL' MARCE!" she yells,

Then I laugh at her excitement and I put an arm around her to calm her down, "Yeah, Yeah. Come on, we're wasting time."

She laughs and puts an arm around me too, "Whatever mah bud." She smiles.

So we walk a while and then we come across the jewelry store I've always passed by before but never really noticed. We walked in and the manager immedietly recognizes Keila,

"Ahh, Ms. Lanters, welcome back." He smiles, "What would you like to buy today?"

"Not enough money huh?" I say and she jabs my ribs,

"Actually Ferdinand, we were looking for something romantic. It's for her girlfriend's birthday."

"My, that seems very important."

"It is." I say, "Can you help?"

"Of course, of course. Just wait a moment, and maybe you can look around while I get something from the back." He says and goes into a door. I look around for anything she might like but nothing strikes me. Keila was looking for her own jewelry, trying them on and giggling. Then Ferdinand came back out. He was holding three black boxes. "Take a look." He says and slides the boxes across the counter towards me.

I pick up the first box and open it. Inside was a silver necklace with a sapphire jewel. It looked nice but Ididn't feel like it was the one. I put it down and picked up the second box, this one was a silver bracelet that had emerald gemstones as decoration, with small tridents carved into them. It looked great but Bonni was never much for green. So I picked up the last box. Inside was a golden ring with a beautiful piece of Morganite. It had a good hue of pink and it sparkled. It was perfect. I held it up,

"What do you think?" I asked Kiela,

"I think that looks beautiful..." She sounds like she was in trance,

"I think I'll take this one then." I smile, then he says the price and Keila's smile drops.

"That's like, all your money Marce. You sure about it?"

"Anything for my Bonnibel." I smile and hand Ferdiand the money,

"She's very lucky to have you." He smiled and gives me the box and receipt.

"Yeah, she sure is Marce. You are like the best girlfriend I've ever seen. and that jewel is soooo pretty! I think every time I see it I'm gonna jump around!"

I smile at her comment and we thank Ferdinand and leave.

When we got out of the shop we stopped for a while,

"Lemme see it again!" Keila shrieked,

"Alright, alright. Calm down will you Keila?" I say and show her the ring again and she shrieked and jump around just like she said she would.

"OH MY GLOB! Are you really giving that Marce?!" She says like she still couldn't believe I had used all my money for somebody else.

"Yeah, will you quiet down~!?"

"OH MY GLOB!" Then Keila hugged me, "You are like, the best girlfriend ever in history!" I laugh at her comment and she whispers softly, "She sooo lucky..." I smile and make her get off of me. She's too affectionate sometimes, even with guys.

Then I heard someone drop something behind me. I turn around and see Bonni crying,

"Bonni!?" I asked surprised, 'had she been following me?!'

"Why...?" Was all she said then she ran, I looked at Keila who motioned for me to go after her so I did.

"Bonni! Wait!" I yell as I run after her.

We run all the way to her house. Then she locks the door behind her. I starts slamming my fists at the door, "Bonni! Wait! It's not what it seems!"

"**GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" She screams,

"You don't mean that! Please just let me explain!" I yell desperately.

"**NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!**" She screams and I hear her run upstairs. So I go to the back and climb up the way I always do to get to her balcony. When I reach it, the door was closed and the curtains were covering the room. I knock on the glass pane.

"Bonni, please listen!"

"**GO AWAY MARCELINE!**"

"Please-!"

"**GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!**"

"Just let me exp-"

Then the door opens and stuff flies at me; My bag, my clothes, my shoes, and my music book.

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**" She yells and pushes me away, "**I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" She says and slams the door closed again.

Why hadn't I thought it out? I should've known she would think we were together! I knew she hated me now. No matter what explaining I did. So I pick up my stuff and get out of there.

Just what she wanted me to do.

* * *

**Oh no! No more Bubbline?! D:  
Don't worry... Something's gonna happen. LOL.**

Pleas review :D


	15. A Proposition and A Goodbye

**Oh my glob! Well you guys, I'm really sorry for doing this but I had to! XP I told you something would happen, anyway just read it for now and I'll say some things later.**

* * *

Marceline lay on her couch, not wanting to do anything. She was too bummed out. It's been a 2 days and Bubblegum has been completely avoiding her. Marceline had decided not to go to school today cause she would have been too depressed to think about studying. So she just lay there, one hand in a bowl of strawberries and the other arm was draper over her eyes. She had also been crying. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She'd been slumping on the couch all day when someone knocked on her door.

"Bonni?!"

"No, It's me Marce." It was Keila,

"Oh..." Marceline said dissapointed, "Come in..."

"Hey! What happened?" She said, closed the door and sat on the couch next to Marceline's legs.

"She hates me now. She thinks I was two-timing her..."

"Oh glob! Is that somehow my fault?"

"I guess... but I guess it was mostly mine... I didn't think things through..."

"You should explain."

"How can I when she keep on avoiding me?"

"I honsetly don't know..."

So the two girls sigh then Keila remembers something. "Oh yeah Marcy I came here to tell you something."

"What?"

"Mr. Licorice is looking for you."

Marceline looks up, "What!? Mr. Licorice, the Licorice?"

"Yup. He saw our performance last saturday and he said that we've got potential. Especially you. He wants to know if you want to do a contract."

"I-I don't know..."

"Thisi s what you've been waiting for right?! This is like, a once in a life time chance Marce!"

"Yeah but..."

"Marce... What's the harm of leaving for a few years? I mean she hates you right now, you could leave the gift with a letter or something then leave. That's enough time to forgive you."

"Maybe you're right."

"C'mon, think about it. Here," She pulls out a bussiness card from her pocket, "Call Mr. Licorice when you've decided and then call me too. Okay?"

"Okay."

After that Keila left and Marceline thought about what she was going to do. She sighed and thought about her brother, 'You'd take the contract wouldn't you Marsh?' She thought about her brother who died in a car accident. She missed him so much. Then Marceline huffed and went up to her room. She took out a piece of red construction paper and grabbed a Sharpie and started writing. Each time she wrote something she didn't like, she would start over. (Who knew she had a lot of red construction paper.) When she finally got it right, she kept on re reading until she was satisfied. She got a black envelope and put the red letter in it. The she put a pink ribbon on the box that contained her present for bubblegum. She sighed and called Mr. Licorice.

**Ring Ring,**

"Hello?" Marceline said,

"How can I help?"

"This is Marceline McQueen."

"Ah! Yes, the talented young woman in the club. Does this mean you accept my offer?"

Marceline bit her lip and said, "Yes. I do."

"Very well. Meet me tonight, 6pm. ChooseGoose Hotel. We will discuss matters there."

"Alright."

"I'm looking forward to working with you Ms. Mcqueen."

"You too sir."

Then they hung up. Marceline checked the clock, 3:30. Then she proceeded to call Keila.

"Kei."

"Marce!"

"I called Mr. Licorice and he said we'd meet later at 6, CG Hotel."

"YOU ACCEPTED IT!? OMG! I'll be picking you up around 5 then. We're so gonna rock this country!"

"Y-yeah... we will." Marceline forced a smile.

When Keila arrived Marceline was wearing a black button up shirt that was rolled up on her elbows, red neck tie, black pants red boots and red suspenders and a black fedora with a red stripe. Keila was wearing a Green jacket over her green and black dress, along with her green boots. "Ready Marce?"

"Y-yeah, but I need to stop somewhere first..." She then showed the letter and the gift.

"Oh, okay then... Ju-Just tell me where to stop."

Without another word they drove. Marceline pointed where to stop and Keila did. Marceline got out of the car and rang the doorbell. It was opened by Peppermint Butler,

"Lady Marceline. It's been a while since I've seen you. You did not attend Lady Bubblegum's Birthday party. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, no need to worry about that... Hey Pep. I-I need you to give this to Bubblegum." Marceline said, handing out the gifts. "But only if she goes looking for me."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I- Yeah... I have to uhh... It's really hard to explain, but it's all in that letter. Just remember to ONLY give it to her when she's asking for it. Okay?"

"Alright Lady Marceline..." He says, "Might I ask where you are going?"

"Away... just for a little while." Marceline says as she turns her back to Peppermint.

"Safe journey."

"Thanks... OH and Pep."

"Yes M'lady?"

"Tell Bubblegum I said, Goodbye."

"Alright M'lady."

Without another word, Marceline goes back to Keila and hops in the car. Peppermint watches the car dissappear before heading back into the house.

The rest of the evening went smoothly for Marceline. She met Mr. Licorice and they had dinner. Their entire band was there. They talked about their album and they they would do a tour. Mr. L handed them their contracts and they read and signed them. After that Mr. Licorice told them to pack up their stuff and stay at the hotel cause they would be leaving in a week.

So Marceline headed home and packed her things. She then went to sleep in her now almost empty bedroom. The next morning she bathed, dressed, and grabbed her stuff and took one last look at her home. The furniture was still there, but it looked a little lifeless with out Marceline's things. She sighed and locked the door and waited for Keila to arrive, when she finally did, they headed to the hotel. Passing by the pink Mansion, Marceline didn't even dare look out the window.

* * *

**It's not the end, yet. Well? Check the next chapter!**


	16. In This City

**So I want to thanks all my readers! This is the epilogue, I'm so sorry for having to end it. It also pains me very much to do this.**

* * *

It's been one week and Bonnibel stil hasn't heard from Marceline so she decided to go to her house. She didn't let Marceline explain at all. Maybe she had been wrong to do that. Peppermint butler had asked if he could come with, she didn't see why not. So they walked to Marceline's house together.

Marceline was now in line at the airport, she sighed and looked out the window. "I'm gonna miss you Bonni..."

When Bonnibel arrived at the house and it was locked, she called out: "Marceline... I'm ready to talk now. Please open your door." No answer, She decided to check under the mat for a key. No luck, she checked a pot. Bingo. She used the key and opened it. Her first reaction  
was shock, then hatred, then confusion.

"Marcy?"

"M'lady, I think it's time I gave you this." Peppermint said and he held out the letter and box.

"What is that?"

"Lady Marceline had asked me to give them to you, but only if you went out to look for her."

Bubblegum stared at the letter and box and she took them and sat on the couch. Peppermint Butler just stood at the door way,

_Dear Bonni,_

_First of all I would like to say sorry for everything. I didn't know you'd misinterpret what I was doing. But I had done it, only for you._

Marceline was now boarding her airplane, Class 1. She was sitting beside Keila who was super excited. Guy and Boo were talking with Mr. L, drinking some wine and laughing. Marceline just looked out the window,

"Maybe I'll see you again Bonni."

_I had gotten a job at the club to play in a band. I wanted to buy you something special for your birthday. Keila was the lead guitarist in our band, The scream Queens. She's just a very affectionate girl and you thought wrong of her actions. She also helped me pick out a gift for you and I knew she would be the best person to ask cause I didn't want anything less for you. You probably already realise I'm gone now since Peppermint Butler had given this letter to you. The night we had our fight, Mr. Licorice, a very famous producer heard our band play at the local club. He asked us to make an album with him and do a tour. I'll be gone for who know's how long and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry and I Love You._

_-Marcemellow._

Bubblegum had been crying, she didn't realize it but she was. After staring at the letter a few more times she went to the box, and inside was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was card with it.

_'Happy Birthday Bonni :)'_

"Marc-Marceline...! Why!? Why did you have to leave?!" She got a couch cushion and threw it across the room. "Marceline!" She cried and then she burried her face in the couch. Clutching the letter and the box. Peppermint walked over to her and comforted her,

"M'lady, I do not know what relationships you have with Lady Marceline. I suspected it was more than ah.. Mere friendship."

"Why did she have to leave...?"

"Maybe she's giving you space M'lady. She said she will return and now all you have to do is wait."

"Sh-She didn't have to leave..." She sniffed,

"I guess somethings just happen for a reason M'Lady..."

Bubblegum sniffed and held the last things of Marceline's she had close to her. "I didn't let her explain, this is all my fault... She left because of me..."

"Hush now M'lady... How 'bout we go home for now?"

Bubblegum nodded, and went out of the house and they locked it.

_'Marceline, I'll wait for you, no matter how long.'_

Marceline was looking out the window, her airplane was about to take off.

_'I'll come back_ Bonni,'

_'I'll be waiting right here Marceline.' _Bubblegum thought as they walked home,

_'In this city, I was happy with you.' _Marceline smiled sadly as she looked out the window

_'In this city I'll wait for you Marcemellow...'_

_'I promise to come back for you here, in this city...'_

At that last thought Marceline wiped a tear from her eye and closed them as the airplane took off.

* * *

**THE END D:**

Sorry for having to end it so badly for them, but if you ask enough I might feel motivated enough to write the SEQUEL! :D

Marcy left and Bonnibel is sad :( Not how you wanted it to happen right? But THE SEQUEL that I MIGHT write will be after 2 or 3 years :3 So just ask and review! :3


End file.
